I can't bring you back
by Keep.It.Spunky
Summary: Bella's parents die in a car crash and she is sent to an orphange where she meets two other orphans Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale. So what happens when they move to Forks and meet the handsome Cullen brothers? Will they finally be completely happy again
1. The accident

**A/N: I don't own any of the amazing characters in this story! -starts sobbing sadly-**

"Just shut up and listen to me! You are a spoiled brat, you are so ungrateful why can't you be a better?!" My dad Charlie was yelling at me as I sat in the back of the old police cruiser. Unfortunatley, this was normal, my parents were always yelling and fighting with me. I really don't know how most of these fights start out, but they always end up with either me or my mom Renee crying. However, today Charlie was the one doing all of the yelling, Renee was just sitting in the passenger seat staring at the passing cars.

By now dad was pratically turned around in his seat making sure that I was listening to him like he had said to. We were heading down the highway in L.A. going about 76 miles whict was a little fast considering the fact that traffic could stop at any moment.

"You need to stop treating us like we are worthless!" I could tell that he was just getting started. "You are the worthless one if…" he was cut off mid-rant by a large semi-truck smashing sideways into the front of the car. The cruiser stopped with a jerk and I was wrenched forward, my head hitting the metal bars of the divider. Everything went dark.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was laying in a bed surrounded by many beeping machines. Soon after I woke up, a nurse came in to check on me and looked surprised to find me awake. Before I could ask her anything, she ran off somewhere. _That was strange_ I thought to myself.

When I tried to get up, I found that I was very sore and stiff all over, my arms were covered in black and purple bruises. That's right, I had been in an accident! My memories were starting to come back to me now. My dad yelling at me. Mom looking out the window. And the truch crashing into our car.

Where were my parents?! Were they ok? As all of the questions swirled around in my head I could hear the beeping of my heart rate on one of the machines speed up, my breathing got ragged as I started to panic. Just as I thought that the fear was going to overwhelm me a doctor rushed into my room and stuck a needle into one of the tubel coming out of my arm. Almost imediatley, I began to feel very tired. Eventually, I blacked out.

Once again, I woke up in my hospital bed, but this time someone was waiting for me. It was the doctor from before. "Hello there." His voice was low and scratchy, it seemed as if he hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. "How are you feeling?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"I'm feeling as well as someone who has been in a car accident can feel. Which isn't very good." I replied matter of factly. He laughed at this. "Where are my parents?" I asked. He seemed taken aback by my question for a minuite, then I saw an old sadness fill his eyes.

"When the paramedics brought them to the hospital there wasn't much that we could do for them. The front of the car had collapsed, crushing both of them in the process. But they did say some things that they wanted passed along to you." It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. My breath caught in my throat as I realized that the last thing my dad had said was that I was worthless. Tears were now spilling from my eyes and running down my cheeks onto the sheets of the hospital bed. Noticing that I was crying, the doctor stod and got me a box of Kleenex. When he sat back down again, he brought out a note pad and flipped it open.

"Your father said that just because they are gone, you should follow your dreams and not dwell on the bad times. He said to focus on the good memories and to not give up just because things seem hard." The doctor repeated. "Also, your mother wanted you to know that they fought with you because they wanted you to be happy and because they loved you." When he was done talking, I started sobbing so hard that the frame of the bed was shaking along with me. I felt empty and sad that I couldn't tell my parents that I loved them and that I was sorry. Now they would never know and I couldn't tell them even if I wanted to. That night I cried myself to a dream less sleep.

_One Month Later_

My parent's funeral was yester day. All of my family members were there some sobbing, some with looks of pain on their faces. The thing that I couldn't stand was that some people had the nerve to come up to me and ask if I was ok, I just lost my parents, how do you think that I am doing? Did these people think that I would be ok after losing both of my parents? That day I recived many hugs, sympathy words, and pitiful stares from those who felt sorry for me. I didn't need their pity I just needed my parents back, but that would never happen so I had to try to live my life again. I was only 16 and I had lost both of my parents, how sad is that?

_One year later_

I tried, I really did try. But in the end I couldn't go on like this. It had been a year since the accident, and after their funeral I had tried to do as they said I should and get on with my life, but I couldn't. there was a hole inside of me that no amount of hugs or kind words could fill. My parents were gone and no matter what I did I couldn't change that. About a week after the ceremony, a lawyer came to the house and said that he needed to discuss my parent's wills with me. Apperantly my parents had left me with everything, the cars, the money, the house and everything in it. Although, my dad was a police officer, and my mom was a professor at the university, my family was rich. I don't mean rich like a few hundreas thousands, I mean a few millions. Where all of the money came from I don't know, nor do I care, all I remember was that it came from some distant relative. In the end, I ended up selling my mother's car because I didn't drive it and I had my own car.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my thoughts. When I reached the front door and opeaned it, I saw a man standing in the doorway holding a briefcase and dressed in what looked like a rather expensive suit.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Even thought he could be an axe murder, I didn't care, I let him in and showed him to the living room. We both sat in chairs facing each other.

"Bella, I am from the lawyers office, and I have some news that you need to hear." His voice was cautious, and I could tell that he was nervous of my reaction to the news that he was bringing.

"Yes, what is the news?" I asked, I was trying to be as polite as I could.

"Well it has come to the attention of the state that you are underage and that you are living by yourself in a house under your parents name."

A/N: Please review, and no really mean comments! I will however take constructive criticism.

love ya,

Rose


	2. orphanage

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story.**

"Yeah, what about it?" I was trying to control my voice as irritated as I was at the fact that the man was treating me like a mental paitent. It was bad enough that he had come to my house and bothered me, but now he was disrespecting me!

"Well, according to the state, an underage child isn't legally allowed to live in a house by themselves." Again he paused to see how I would react to this information.

"So what is it that you are trying to say?" Now I was a little apprehensive of what he might say next.

"The state is basically telling you that you have to go into foster care or an orphanage. Of course, you will get to choose which one you would like to go to." He thought that me getting to choose what type of hell I wanted to go to made anything any better! Anger coursed through my body at the thought of having to go into foster care and have people try to replace my parents. At least at the orphanage, you got to choose if you liked the people and if you wanted to live with them.

"So to get all of this straight, I will be forced to go to the one of my choice." My voice was shaking in anger and I could tell that it was making the man nervous.

"Yes, that is basically it."

"When do I have to make this decision?"

"Now would be the best time, but the state will let you have up to three days. However over the course of those three days, people will be calling to regularly check up on you to make sure that you are still here and that you are ok." Why should I have to be checked up on? I'm not a little child who can't take care of myself! I guess it's just better if I decide now and get it over with, it is going to happen anyway.

"I'll go to the orphanage." I stated with a blank look on my face.

"Ok, we will make the necessary arrangements and I will be back tomorrow at 9am to bring you there so you can have a look around and see your room." I think that he was relieved at the fact that this little meeting was almost over.

"So I guess I will see you tomorrow wether I want to or not." I said forcing a smile onto my face. He laughed at what he thought was my attempt at a joke.

"Yes, that's right." He said as I showed him back to the front door.

Once he was gone, I was free to cry and behave any way I wanted. My house was my sanctuary, it was the one place where I felt safe and close to my parents. That night, I went up to my parents master bedroom, and laid on their bed looking at the family picture we had taken about two years ago. We all looked so happy and alive, now they were six feet under, and I was alone. I drifted off to sleep soon after. When I fell asleep, I always had nightmares of the crash. Every morning I would wake up covered in a thin layer of sweat no matter how cold it got.

The next morning was no exception. After my shower, I looked at the clock and saw that I only had a half an hour before that man came back again. I walked over to my room and into the walk-in closet. Today was very warm, so I thought that a cute pair of faded cut off jeans paired with a blue tank top with a black heart stictched onto it would work. After I slipped on the clothes I went down to the kitchen and found an energy bar and a water. A few minuites later I heard a knock at the door and knew that the business man from the state was back. I grabbed my keys, and my shoes then went to the door.

"Hello, are you ready to go?" he asked. At least he was being polite.

"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I stated as I closed the door behind me. "So how are we getting there?" I asked.

"Well, I thought that we could take my car." He said

"Um, I would rather drive in my car. How about you give me the directions, and I take my car there." I really just wanted to be by myself and not have to make small talk with someone who I didn't really know.

"Yeah, that would be alright I guess. As long as you get there safely." He answered. After searching around in his briefcase, he pulled out a sheet of paper with a little map of our part of town that had a line drawn from my house to the orphanage.

"Ok I'll meet you there." I waited until he left then I walked around to the garage and opened it. The only car that I owned was my Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. It was my baby and I took the best care of it. The outside was a metallic blue color, the windows were tinted really dark black, and on this inside there was black leather. I had it custom made so that I was the only person in the world with this color of car. I opened the door and sat in the drivers seat happiness washed over me from being in my car. Lately, I hadn't been getting out so I had people bring over food for me from the market.

I put the key in and sped out of the garage, the loud screech of the tires was comforting. I turned the radio on to one of my favorite stations and looked at the directions. The orphanage was easy to drive to so I sped up until I was going a steady 96 miles per hour, I loved going fast, why waste your time driving slow when you can save time and go fast?

When I arrived I saw that the building looked very nice, not at all what I was expecting. Normally orphanages are portrayed as run down buildings with paint peeling off the walls. But this one was painted a nice warm tan color. There were only two other nice cars in the driveway, a prosche 911 turbo (I don't need to go into details about the cars you should all know what they look like.) and what looked like a custom BMW M3 Convertible. I paitently sat on the hood of my car and waited for the man to arrive.

The man arrived a few minuites later, and looked shocked at the car I was sitting on and that I beat him here. I realized that I still didn't know what his name was. It was a little weird considering this was the second time I had met him.

"What's your name? I think its weird that I don't know it." I stated. He looked taken aback at the question, but recovered quickly.

"My name's William Smith." He answered back. The name William was one of the few names that I didn't like so I decided to call him Bill.

"So Bill, when are we going to get this tour started?"

"Well we can go in now if you like."

"Sure, I'm bored anyways." I replied as I got off my car and walked over to the front door of what was to be my new home.

**A/N: Please review!! The next chapter is just about Bella exploring the house then meeting Alice, and Rose.**


	3. meeting the girls

When I knocked on the door I could see someone moving towards the door from the other side. I t was hard to tell anything else about it due to the color of the glass that I was looking through. A middle aged woman answered the door and her face lit up when she saw me.

"Hello, you must be Bella!" she said excitedly. Why was she so happy to see me when she didn't even know me? Oh well she seemed genuinely nice and caring, I think that I was going to get along with her fine.

"Yeah, that's me." I said. Again she looked happy that I was even talking to her.

"Come in, come in! Let me show you around." She ushered Bill and me in the house. (A/N: I always pictured it as a house and not like an apartment building, so try to imagine that.) When I looked around I saw that the walls were painted a nice shade of light yellow with white trim. To my right was a living room that looked like it was connected to a kitchen and a fairly small backyard. Our small group went to the living room and we all sat down on the couches that were sitting around the fireplace and T.V.

"Oh, how rude of myself, my name is Shelly Daniels and I am the orphanage supervisor and care taker." She said with a smile, it seemed that this lady was always happy. "You can call me Shelly, or Ms. Daniels."

"Ok, Ms. Daniels, is anyone else living here at the time?" I asked, I wanted to know who I would be living with.

"Yes, we have five other girls living here at the moment." She said. "Would you like to meet them?" she seemed a little anxious to introduce me to them, maybe like Bill she was nervous of my reaction to them. But I'm not always good at reading people so I just dismissed it.

"Five is a lot of people for one house and one person to take care of. Will I get my own room or will I have to share." I didn't mean to sound as mean as I did, but the thought of having to deal with five girls plus a woman who is supposed to take care of us was a little frightening. Her smile faltered a little bit at my harshness.

"No, I'm sorry but you will be rooming with two other girls. I will call them all down now." She said and scurried away. When she was out of the room Bill turned to look at me and he seemed upset and a little angry.

"You shouldn't be rude to the woman that is taking you in." he said sternly, I didn't like it that he was chastising me for something that I didn't even mean to do.

"Whatever. I will try to be nicer, ok." I said back though my tone had softened a bit. A few seconds later I could hear people coming down the stairs. A line of girls followed Ms. Daniels into the living room and stood facing me. Out of the girls, three were blonde, one a light brunette, and one with spiky black hair. The only two that really stood out of the bunch were a girl with wavy golden blonde hair who looked like she could be on the cover of fashion magazines or strutting down the runway. The other was the one with the spiky black hair, she was shorter than the rest of the girls, and she has a thin but not too skinny body and she looked like a pixie. (A/N: I'll just let you guess who those two are.)

"These are the girls." Said Ms. Daniels starting at the front of the line she pointed at a girl with straw blonde hair and said that her name was Sarah, next was another blonde named Kelly, After that was the girl with light brown hair, I soon found out that her name was Stephanie, lastly she introduced the golden blonde whose name was Rosalie, and the black haired one who was named Alice.

"You will be rooming with Alice and Rose." She than turned to the girls "I expect that you will treat Bella with the respect that you show everyone else. Rose, Alice will you show her to your room." After that, she went over to talk to Bill about some legal things.

"Hi, Bella! I am so excited to finally meet my new roommate. Come on and I'll show you the room." Said Alice, I almost laughed because I had never met anyone so perky. I followed Alice and Rose over to the stairs and up one story until we came to a hallway with several doors. We continued on to the second door and then Alice stopped and opened the door and let me inside.

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't cramped either. There were three single beds, and one large desk against the wall with a computer mounted on it. Against the other wall were a book case and three dressers. Two of the beds had covers on them already, one was blood red and the other was a light purple, the last one was bare, and I assumed that it was mine. Alice and Rosalie flopped down on the beds, Alice on the purple and Rose on the red.

"So what do you think of the house?" Alice the ever so perky one asked.

"It' ok I guess, but I don't see why I have to be here in the first place." I said, once again my voice had turned hard. Really, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but I guess it's just the way I protect myself from letting anyone get close to me. I wouldn't let anyone be close to me since the accident. Alice's face fell drastically, she seemed so hurt. I guess that she really wanted to be friends with me. Rose noticed Alice's change of mood and instantly had a look of rage on her model like face.

"What the heck is you problem?!" she practically yelled at me.

"I don't have a problem!" I shouted back. Now she was getting on my nerves. She had no right to yell at me.

"Apparently you do! No one messes with my sister! So again I ask what the heck is your problem. What's with the bad attitude?!" I was shocked, not because she was still yelling, but because she thought of Alice as her sister. I was jealous that they had that connection.

"My parents are gone, I think I'm allowed to have any attitude I want!"

"We all lost our parents one way or another, but we all learned to deal. You don't see us being all rude and mean just to make ourselves feel better! So lose the attitude and don't be bitter. Don't treat others badly just because you are all alone!" she was finished now I could tell. My mind was going a thousand miles per hour, thoughts of my parents filled my brain. My mom holding me when my dog had died. Dad showing me how to kick a soccer ball. The accident, and the hospital when I woke up alone. Then finally the funeral.

I hadn't realized it but tears were streaming down my face. My heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on again. Never had I really sat down and thought about the fact that I was alone until now. Sobs were coming from my mouth as I fell to the floor clutching my chest. On the floor I cried and cried, only when I felt a pair of arms around me did my sobs lessen. When I looked up I saw Alice's pixie face above me. I didn't understand why she was comforting me when I had been so mean to her earlier.

"It's all right, you can get through this." She said.

"Alice, I-I'm s-s-sorry." I sobbed. Her eyes were gentle and I felt a little less hopeless.

"Bella, its ok I can't stay mad for very long ever. That's one thing that you will learn." She smiled at me.

After a few more minutes of me crying and her comforting me I finally felt better. She helped me up and took me over to the bed so that I could sit down. "Rosalie I'm sorry about being so rude before." I said.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for making you break down like that." She seemed guilty. So I forgave her.

"Don't worry about it, I think that this needed to happen. I never really understood everything that had happened and what it meant before." I said smiling slightly.

"Thank God that's over!" she said and fell back onto her bed. Both she and Alice were laughing, and I couldn't help but join in. I was actually happy for the first time in what seemed like forever.


	4. Cars!

After the fight we started playing twenty questions with each other. It was mostly for me so that I knew a little more about them. I soon found out that Rose's favorite thing to do is either shopping, or looking at herself in a mirror. And that Alice, is always super hyper and perky, not that I didn't notice that before. When I heard someone coming upstairs, I glanced at the clock. It was already 2pm! Time seriously went by fast, it felt like it had only been a few minuites.

Someone knocked on the door.

"You can come in." Alice shouted. The doork then creaked open to reveal the perpetually happy Ms. Daniels and a more cheerful Bill. Both looked startled that we were all getting along fine, my guess is that they had just hoped that no one would get killed.

"Aw, you girls seem to be getting along nicely." Cooed Ms. Daniels, she looked happier than ever.

"Yeah, I think that I'm going to actually like it here!" If they weren't surprised before, they defiantly were now.

"Oh, well. We had better get going." Said Bill. My face instantly fell at the thought of going back to an empty house and all of the painful memories that lived there. Bill must have noticed this because he said.

"Not to worry, we will be coming back tomorrow around 11am. The only reason that you aren't staying here tonight is because you need to get your things. That way tomorrow you can just come over and be ready to move in." he seemed to be trying to not make my attitude do a reverse.

After hearing that I perked up again. "Ok." I said. With that I got up from the bed, said my goodbyes to the girls and Ms. Daniels and went to my car. When I got home Bill said that I could only bring two large suitcases because of the limited space at the orphanage. This was going to be harder than I thought, there were so many clothes to choose from. I walked in the house after saying bye to him to then watched until I saw his car pull out of the drive way and onto the street.

Slowly I made my way up to my room where I pulled out two navy suitcases and headed into the closet.

Three hours and a gigantic pile of clothes on the floor later I had all of the clothes that I needed. When I was done going on my little packing adventure, I went over to the bathroom and got all the necessities. Now it was the really hard decision, I had to choose which books that I would bring. My parents had known that I loved to read so they had gotten me tons of the books I loved, mainly classics and romances. I finally chose to bring Pride and Prejudice, Wuthering Heights, and Romeo and Juliet, these books are my favorites even if they are classics.

At night I fell asleep in my room, but like always, the nightmare came back. The only difference was that when I woke up I wasn't as scared as I usually was. Maybe it was going to go away I thought as I went to take my shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles, then I remembered that I was moving in with the girls today. At the thought I quickly jumped out of the shower and began to get ready.

Bill was at my front door promptly at 11, and I was happy because I didn't feel like waiting for him. After we said hello to each other, he helped me get the suit cases into my car, and off we drove.

Once we got there, I dragged my suit cases upstairs and was tackled by a mass of black spiky hair.

"Alice, can you at least let me get into the room before you tackle me?" I laughed.

"Sure, sure, I was just so excited that you're here. I could tell almost from the start that we were going to get along. Ooh I'm so excited!!" she was jumping up and down now which made me laugh even harder. After I had safely gotten my clothes unpacked I noticed that Rose wasn't there.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, she's spending quality time with her car. I swear she's obsessed with the thing." She said

"What's wrong with loving your car?" I asked thinking of my own obsession with my car.

"Please don't tell me that you are in love with your car too!" she cried.

"Sorry to tell you but I do love my car." I stated

"It's ok to like your car, but when you won't go shopping because you need to polish it. It has gone to far!" I'm guessing that this has actually happened before.

"Where is she now? I want to go and say hi." I said

"Oh, she's out in the garage. Come on, I'll show you where it is in case you want to put your car there."

"Ok, thanks Alice." We walked down the stairs, and through a door in the kitchen that I hadn't seen before. What I saw inside made my mouth hang open, it was the Porsche and the convertible that I had seen on my first day here. When I had firast saw them, I thought that some rich people were visiting the orphanage. Onece I had gotten inside, I had completely forgotten about the cars and who their owners were. Never would I have thought that they belonged to orphans, I had never suspected that Rose was rich, and by the way Alice was stroking the hood of the Porsche, I guessed that it was hers. So she must be rich also. I really don't know why I was so surprised, I mean I have a very nice car to.

"Hey Rose, Nice car!" I said. Her head snapped up from her car and she looked happy to see me.

"Hey Bella. And thanks for the compliment, this car is my baby, I always make sure that she is perfect. Hope you don't think that's to weird." She said, though judging by the look she gave me, she meant that if I thought it was weird I had to deal with it anyways.

"No Rose, it's perfectly normal, I do the same with my car to." I said.

"You have a car?" she asked. I was surprised that she didn't know. "I thought that Bill gave you a ride to here." She said.

"No, my car's out in the drive way because I didn't know that there was a garage here." I stated simply. They both ran over to me wanting to see my car.

"Alice, what happened to you not being in love with cars?" I asked

"I never said that I didn't love my car, I just said that I'm not obsessed. Also, I would NEVER give up shopping to polish it!" she squeaked indignantly. After her little episode, I walked them out to where my car was parked. Their mouths dropped open when they saw it. After staring for a few minuites, they snapped out of it and ran to it examining the paint, and everything else that was on the outside. This went on for about five more minuites, then we all decided to head up to our room.


	5. stories of our lives

When we got to the room, we flopped down on all of our beds. Mine still wasn't made yet but for right now I didn't care, I was just too happy to care. This surprised even me; I had never thought that I would be this happy again.

"Who wants to go shopping tomorrow?" asked Alice

"Oh, I really need to go. There are some really cute tanks that I need to get." Replied Rose.

"What about you Bella?" asked Rose

"Sure, I have been meaning to go shopping for a while but I haven't really been doing anything…" I trailed off, remembering the state I had been in for about a year.

"You need to cheer up. Come on lets pick a DVD to watch." Shouted Alice, I knew she was trying to get everyone (me) happy. She ran over to the stack of DVD's that stood in the corner, and got one. She then put it in the T.V., turned off the lights, and closed the door and blinds. So that it was dark like a movie theater. The movie started, and at first it was good, then there was a car chase and my muscles tensed up. About mid way through the car chase, there was a big explosion as a semi crashed into one of the smaller cars. When this happened I screamed bloody murder. Immediately Alice jumped off her bed and turned of the movie. I was curled up in a ball on my bed crying.

"Shh, it's ok Bella. Everything is ok." She cooed, I was thankful that I didn't have to go through this alone. Rose was there too stroking my hair trying to calm me down. My crying stopped after a few minutes, but I could tell that the girls were scared for me.

"Sorry, it's just that my parents died in a car accident a year ago. A semi like the one in the movie smashed the front half of the car and I blacked out. When I woke up in the hospital the doctors said that there was nothing that they could do for them." I said, sadness was thick in my voice. When I said the last part both Rose and Alice snorted. I was shocked that they would be so mean when I was trying to tell them something that was hard for me to share with anyone. They saw my face and immediately their looks went from disbelief to caring once again.

"Oh, Bella, we weren't laughing at you or your story. It's just that we heard the same thing from the doctors about our parents when they were in the hospital." Said Alice. I believed her; I could see that she was being honest.

"So how did you guys end up here? You don't have to tell me if it's to personal, or if you don't want to." I quickly added the last part.

"No, it's perfectly ok, I think that since you told us, we could tell you." Said Alice and Rose nodded.

"My dad died about, oh three years ago." Alice stated. "I was an only child, and my mother had died when she was having me. Anyway, he was never around much, he was a lawyer, so he traveled around the world representing royalty and celebrities. I wasn't as close to him as I could have been, but he was my only relative so I loved him. He had been gone for about two months to India, representing some important person and he was on his way home. At the time we lived in a New York penthouse. He was taking a plane from somewhere in India to New York. I knew what time his flight was supposed to be landing so I decided to go and meet him.

When I got to the airport I went out on the tarmac with the other families, so that I could run up to him and give him a hug when he stepped off the plane. I saw the plane coming in, but t I noticed that it was wobbling a lot. First I thought that I was how it was supposed to be until it didn't slow up when it got closer to the landing strip. The plane did a nose dive straight to the ground and exploded. I was screaming and crying along with the other families as I tried to get out to the plane, but some security guards were blocking the way. They took the crash victims that weren't dead yet to the hospital. My father was one of them; I thought that he was a lucky one. But when I got to the hospital, the doctor came out to see me and said that they did everything that they could, but that my dad had died." She paused for a minute just trying to breathe easily. Rose and I went over to comfort her. "I'm ok, I'm ok. So after that I came here and I met Rose about three months later." She said. She was back to her regular happy self when she mentioned Rose.

"Wow, that mush have been really hard to go through." I said knowing from experience what she had gone through.

"Yeah, it was. But it mush have been even harder for you because you lost both of your parents. Rose and I both only lost, and you two were there when you lost your parents." Stated Alice. "Rose it's your time to share."

"Ok, my story is kind of like Alice's and kind of like Bella's in a way. It was only my mom and me right from the start. My dad had died from cancer before I was born. So I got really close to my mom because she was all that I had. Anyway, we lived in Florida and it was just the two of us in a house a few miles from town. When my mom needed to get to work, she would take the train (A/N: I don't know if they have trains from town to town in Florida, it they don't just imagine a modern day train.) from a place near our house to where she worked. Sometimes I would go to work with her because the older women at her work seemed to enjoy me being there. Well, one day we were on the train heading to her job when we heard shouting coming from the front of the train. My mom got up to see what was going on and told me to stay in my seat until she knew what was happening. A few minutes later there was a loud explosion in the front. By then the train was shaking on the tracks. When the explosion happened, we were almost at the town, and then the train stopped. I could hear screams so I ran over to see what had happened. My mom had been caught in the explosion of the engine. Police came soon after followed by ambulances; they took my mom to the nearest hospital. By the time I got there, there was already a doctor waiting to tell me that they did everything they could, but my mom didn't make it. After that I came to the orphanage and met Alice." She finished. She didn't seem as upset as Alice had been, but she is a strong person so I guess that explains that.

"I'm so sorry both of you." I said. After that I just sat and talked to them about their futures and just a lot of random things. Then the subject of how long they were going to stay here in the up.

"I think that it is nice here, but I just wish that I could go somewhere, and forget about everything." I said.

"Yeah that would be really nice, even though I already moved this place is getting a little boring." Said Alice.

"Why are we just talking about it? We can do what ever we want." Rose practically shouted.


	6. getting ready to leave!

"What do you mean we can do anything?" I asked a little shocked at her outburst.

"I mean that no one is controlling us. We are our own people, so we can leave whenever we want. I hadn't given it much thought before, but it was always a possibility." Said Rose.

"Oh, I would love to go somewhere. We could buy a house and I could decorate our rooms!" squealed Alice. She was really excited at the idea of having a whole house to decorate.

"Yeah, it would be nice to get away from this place. There are to many bad memories around here for me to handle." I said.

"Ok, if we really are going to do this, we have to wrap up everything that we have going on here, Bella, that means that you are going to do something about your house. You don't have to though, but it might be a little hard to manage it from somewhere else." Said Alice, I could tell that she was hesitant to say the last part but I was glad that she did.

"No, it's ok Alice, I was planning to sell it anyway." I told her, and I really was planning to do that anyway.

"So, we also have to decide where to move, but lets wrap things up first because vene if we decide where to go we can't do anything till things are taken care of." Said Rose.

Later that day I had gone to a real estate business to see if they would sell my house. The lady in charge there imediatley agreed to see the house based on my description of it. When we got there her mouth hung open as she looked at the house. I didn't think that it was that big of a deal, it was a three story house, it was very big, but I had gotten used to it.

"When were you planning on selling it?" she asked.

"Well, I already had to get id of most things, so all I have left to do is get some of my things and then it will be ready." I paused to take a breath. "So it will probably be ready to be sold by Friday." I would need to do everything today because Friday is tomorrow.

"That's great. Would it be ok if I came back around here at three tomorrow?" she asked, I could see that she was barley able to contain her excitement at the chance to sell such a big house.

"Sure, that would be great." I replied. After talking a little more about the house's history, repairs and things like that the lady went back to her car and drove away. I then got in my car and went to get boxes for my things, lucky for me there was a hardware store close by that sold everything. After getting the packing material I went up to my room and packed all of my things. Then I moved on to my parents room where I got some family pictures, and my mother's jewelery. Lastly, I went to the living room and got my x-box 360 and my Wii along with all of their games. I wasn't a nerd per say, but I did enjoy video games, most of the time I played solo but now that I have Rose and Alice, one of them could play to. When I was done the sun was setting and I decided to call the Uhaul company to rent one of the big car/ van things. (I don't know what to call them, or if they deliver the cars, but if they don't just play along. ) They said that they would have the car over in half an hour so I decided to wait for them.

After I had gotten all of my things into the Uhaul, I headed for the oraphanage. When I arrived, I parked the truck thing by the curb in front of the house and headed inside. When I got to my room Alice and Rose were already there waiting for me.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" asked Alice

"Yeah, the lady from the real estate office is coming back tomorrow at three." I replied flopping down on my bed.

_One Week later…_

"Come on Rose, I need to get ready!" I shouted through the bathroom door. She had been in there for half an hour already.

"Calm down, I'm almost done!" I could hear her rummaging around in the makeup bag of hers. A few minuites later she sauntered out looking way more beautiful that I could ever hope to look.

"Finally!" I said as I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. Tonight was our last night in L.A. and we were going to a new club as our farewell party for ourselves. Alice and Rose were already done getting ready and were sitting around the now empty room making sure that they didn't have any fly away hairs or smudged makeup. After ten minuites I was ready. I was wearing a strapless blue dress that went down to my knees. It flared out a little bit from my hips down, but it looked nice on me.

"Bella you look really good!" said Alice, rose nodded her head in agreement. With that we set out for the club, it was almost 9:30pm when we arrived, but there was a long line of people waiting to get in already. Much to our happiness there were a lot of cute guys in line, I could tell that it was going to be an intresting night.


	7. Clubbing!

_**A/N: i don't own anything! I know, it's really sad. Stephenie Meyer is the fabulous author not me.**_

**_Pictures of the girl's dresses are now on my profile:)_**

**_Previously:_**

_One Week later…_

"Come on Rose, I need to get ready!" I shouted through the bathroom door. She had been in there for half an hour already.

"Calm down, I'm almost done!" I could hear her rummaging around in the makeup bag of hers. A few minutes later she sauntered out looking way more beautiful that I could ever hope to look.

"Finally!" I said as I went into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. Tonight was our last night in L.A. and we were going to a new club as our farewell party for ourselves. Alice and Rose were already done getting ready and were sitting around the now empty room making sure that they didn't have any fly away hairs or smudged makeup. After ten minutes I was ready. I was wearing a strapless blue dress that went down to my knees. It flared out a little bit from my hips down, but it looked nice on me.

"Bella you look really good!" said Alice, rose nodded her head in agreement. With that we set out for the club, it was almost 9:30pm when we arrived, but there was a long line of people waiting to get in already. Much to our happiness there were a lot of cute guys in line, I could tell that it was going to be an interesting night.

We walked up to the club door completely skipping the line. People were starting to complain a little but Rose and Alice just ignored them, although I felt a little guilty about cutting in line, I really didn't want to be stuck outside all night. A large man in a black suit and tie stood in front of the door blocking our way.

"My friends and I were just wondering if you could be nice and let us into the club." Rose purred.

"Seeing as I'm in a good mood right now I think that you can go in." he said as he stepped aside to open the door for us. When we stepped inside I felt the temperature go up a couple of degrees, it was packed with people. You could barley see the dance floor due to the mob of people crowding it.

"Ok, first things first girls. We need to figure out who's driving home." Said Alice. I never did like the taste of alcohol much so I volunteered to be the driver for the night. Once we got that settled Rose shouted

"To the bar!" and she and Alice headed to get drinks, with me following closely behind them. When I had met them they already had fake I.D.'s so they decided to get me one in case we wanted to go clubbing.

We found a clean spot at the bar and sat down so they could order drinks. A few martinis later Rose, Alice, wanted to dance. I was a little hyper from drinking all those sodas so I needed to let all of the built up energy out. After finding a spot on the dance floor we started dancing to the song The Anthem by Pitbull. A few guys came up to us and started to try to dance with us but when we just ignored them they went away. We were having a good time, but after ten songs we got tired and went to sit back down. A group of guys were watching us from the other end of the bar, when Rose dropped her napkin and bent to pick it up they starred.

A few minutes later one of the guys from the group came over and grabbed Rose's ass. I braced myself for what was about to happen. I knew that Rose didn't like it when guys thought that they had the right to do anything to girls that they wanted because they were men. So when she turned to face the guy he had a smug smile on his face. He was no doubt thinking that he would be accepted warmly be her but I knew better.

"Hey babe, you want to go home with me?" the jerk asked. I can't believe that he actually thought that he had a change to go home with her after he just did that.

"So you want to take me home do you?" asked Rose. Her voice had grown scarily sweet, but the guy didn't seem to notice. He was to busy running his eyes up and down over her dress. If anything this just got her even more pissed off.

"You ass hole! You come up and grab me then you have the nerve to ask me to come home with you!" She screeched. She reached over and grabbed a bottle from the bar and smashed it over his head. The liquor dripped down his face as he fell to the ground releasing his grip on Rose. Then his friends came over, they looked really angry and I was scared that they would hurt us, but then the guard who had let us in came over followed by two other guards. They then escorted the angry guys out of the club along with their friend who had grabbed Rose.

After calming down rose for a few minutes a manager looking person came over to us. She was an average looking woman dressed simply in a black pinstripe suit.

"I'm so sorry about the incident ladies. We strive to make sure that people enjoy their time here and I came out here to tell you that you don't have to pay for your drinks for the rest of the night." She said.

"Thank you." I said and the girls nodded. Only Rose could get in a bar fight anf then be offered free drinks by the manager.

For the rest of the night we stayed out on the dance floor only coming back to the bar for the occasional drink. Around 2am we decided to go home. The drive home was quiet but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. As soon as we were in our room Rose and Alice collapsed on their beds and passed out snoring loudly. A little while later I to fell asleep.

**Please Read and Review. You can make it anonomyous, i don't care, please just review.**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	8. home sweet home

When I woke up in the morning I was the first one up

When I woke up in the morning I was the first one up. Both of the girls were still snoring loudly. We had all basically passed out when we had gotten back so we were still in our dresses. Grabbing an outfit out of my suitcase I went to change. I decided to wear a pair of true religion jeans coupled with a powder blue scoop neck long-sleeved top. By the time that I got back to the room both girls were sitting up in bed clutching their heads.

"So how are the hangovers going?" it was very amusing to see the strong Rose and the perky Alice so hungover.

"Stop yelling" Rose grumbled, I laughed but went downstairs to get them some water and aspirin.

A while later they were back to their usual selves, both had finally gotten out of their dresses and changed into comfy clothes. Today we were going to pick where we wanted to live, I had no clue where I wanted to go so I was hoping the girls had some ideas. Once we were all settled on our respective beds I voiced the question that had been on my mind for a while.

"Where are we going to go?"

"Um, I was hoping that you two would have some ideas." Said Alice, normally I would have thought that she would be bursting with ideas for places we could go.

"I don't know where to go either." Stated Rose, I was a little bummed that none of us had any ideas.

"Well picking a place can't be too hard. We just have to look for a place that has all of the qualities that we want." I said, it seemed so easy now that I thought of it.

"Yeah, lets make a list of what we want in the place." Squealed Alice as she jumped up to get a pen and paper.

Good shopping

near a beach

Small town, not too many people

Nice scenery

Hospital near by (Bella)

"Ok, I think that's all." Alice said. When I saw the last item on the list I scowled, by now the girls knew that I was the clumsiest person in the world.

"Don't be like that Bella, you know that we need the hospital near by so that if you get hurt we can get there fast." Said Rose, she was holding back her laughter; both she and Alice found it quite funny that I couldn't walk without tripping. But they did catch me if they saw me falling so I forgave them for laughing.

"So how do we find the place that fits the list?" I asked.

"Goggle!" screamed Alice as she jumped for the computer on the desk, Rose and I both burst out laughing at the sight of tiny Alice flinging herself across the room to get the computer.

When the computer had booted up and Alice had typed in each item on the list there was only town that fitted the description. Forks Washington was where we were going to be moving to! We had finally made a decision on where we would go. After that we started looking at houses that were ready for people to move in immediately. Money wasn't an issue because I had soon found out that we were all equally rich. I guess that's a good thing considering we all liked expensive things.

Once we found the perfect house we called the real estate person in charge and gave him all of the information that he needed to sell us the house. All we had to do was show up and sign a few papers. With our fake I.D.'s it wouldn't be a problem to make them think that we were legally allowed to buy the house. When Alice hung up the phone we all started jumping up and down squealing like little girls, we couldn't help it, we were all so excited at the fact that we were leaving tomorrow morning. Ms. Daniels already knew we were leaving, but she thought that we had found some relatives to stay with in New York. That night I had a hard time getting to sleep, but I did eventually. I woke up to the same nightmare as usual, even moving in hadn't stopped it. The girls had learned about my nightmare the night I moved in because I woke them both up after I screamed. It had been a really bad one that time, they had accepted it and comforted me when I had some bad ones.

After we had all gotten into comfortable clothes for the drive, eaten breakfast, and said good bye to the girls and Ms. Daniels we went to our cars. We only had our suitcases with us. The rest of our stuff was shipped over there last night so it would be there waiting for us.

"We stick together when we drive, I assume that since we all prefer to drive rather fast that we should be able to get there late tonight." I said. Due to the fact that we all had our own cars and didn't trust anyone other than each other to drive them we had to go in separate cars. After hugging each other we got into our cars and drove off, it was still very early in the morning so there wasn't any traffic which made things a lot easier for us. I turned on the radio and focused on the road that was zooming by below me; I enjoyed driving probably more that anything else that I could do in my free time when I wasn't with the girls.

**Later that evening…**

We had just passed the sing that said we were in Forks, I was still going about 123mph and the streets were flashing by, no one was out and it seemed peaceful. I don't think that anyone noticed the three super expensive cars that were speeding by, but that was probably a good thing because we wouldn't want to start any gossip this early. I slowed down when I got onto the street that our house was on. There weren't many houses on this particular street. I pulled up in the fairly large driveway behind Rose and Alice. When I got out I stared up at the house.

It was two stories, but it wasn't necessarily big, the outside was an off white. As we all made out way to the door we noticed that there was an envelope tapped to it. Rose pulled it off and opened it, inside were three keys to the house and the code to the security system along with a note that said to enjoy the house.

As we stepped inside I could see that I would like living in this house. To the right was a fairly large kitchen that led to a dining room. If you walked forward a little there was a large family room with a door that went out to a large backyard. Also in front of us was a stair case that led to the upper level where the bathrooms were. Immediately after looking around we all sprinted up stairs to claim our respective rooms. There were four doors in the hallway, I went for the second door down, as I flung open the door I knew that I was keeping this one, there was a huge window that looked out at the mountains and the backyard, and there was also a walk in closet and a large bathroom with a big tub and shower. Once I was satisfied with my room I went to see what the other two had gotten, to my surprise they both had rooms that were identical to my own. The other door in the hall turned out to be a very large walk in closet that we all knew would come in handy. All we needed to do was get our stuff settled in and then we were set. School was going to start for us in two days and I was excited at the thought of starting over.


	9. moving in

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters.**

Our stuff ended up being late and came the next morning, we didn't really care because we were so excited to finally be in our house and starting things new. Alice had already gotten paint for all of our rooms and the rest of the house along with furniture. I was in charge of getting all of the paper work for both school and the house done, I didn't mind doing it though, I never liked going shopping at all. But because Alice was a shopping addict I was dragged along with her and rose to go shopping frequently. Rose was out buying electronics like the T.V., Microwave, … A painting crew came over in the afternoon and got to work, they said that the whole house should be done and dry by tonight. They had a lot of people working plus a machine the dries the walls quickly. I was glad that things were coming together. The furniture came in the afternoon to so we had all of the things for the downstairs, the bedroom furniture was going to be put in tonight by the crew while we stayed in a hotel in Port Angelas for the night.

We all arrived at the hotel exhausted by the days work. Thankfully the beds were extremely comfortable and we fell asleep quickly. After we had gotten ready it was 12pm and the house should be ready by now. We had driven to the hotel in Rose's car and so we made the normally 1hour drive in thirty minutes. There were always benefits to driving fast. When we pulled up to the house we were all very excited to see how it looked and if we would like it. I ran up to the door and opened it; I stopped short inside, it looked so different, but in a good way. The walls of the downstairs area were painted a light tan with an off white trim. The kitchen had marble countertops and shiny new appliances. The dining room was the same color, and in the middle of it was a long, dark wood table that had six chairs around it in case we had guests. The large family room had a plasma T.V, that had the Wii and Xbox hooked up to it. There were also a grand fire place under it and there was a couch, a loveseat, and a large chair surrounding it, all were made from rather expensive looking brown leather.

Next we were going to see the part of the house that we were all the most anxious for. Alice already knew how the rooms would turn out, but Rose and I didn't so we were very nervous as to what they looked like. Rose was the first to open her door, she gasped when she looked inside, when we had all gotten inside I could tell why she reacted that way. The walls were painted a deep crimson with a gold trim. There was a large king-sized bed that was made out of dark wood and there was a large desk against the opposite wall that was made out of the same wood as the bed. The whole house had hard wood floors so there wasn't any conflict with the color of the floor.

After Rose's room it was my turn, I was nervous to say the least. But when I opened the door all of the nervous feelings went away and were replaced by happiness. My room had walls that were the same color as my car and had an off white trim. Again there was a king sized bed, but it was made out of wood that was a shade lighter that Rose's, Also, there were several bookcases in the corner , and there was a comfy love seat next to them, the last thing in the room was a large desk. I was so happy with the way it turned out that I couldn't even speak.

Lastly, we went to Alice's room. Surprisingly she was equally as shocked as we were; I guess she didn't know it would turn out this well. The walls were a Royal purple with a stark white trim that made the color pop. She had the same style of room, the desk, and the king-sized bed that had wood that was a little lighter than mine was.

"Thank you Alice, you really picked out great colors for my room." Rose and I squealed, we both jumped on Alice hugging her.

"I know you guys so well that I knew those colors would be perfect for you." She said equally as happy.

That night we had gotten all of the stuff settled, I even went to the market to get food so that I could make dinner. Currently we were all sitting in the living room on the couch.

"Tomorrow we start school!" exclaimed Alice. I was also happy, but at the same time I was nervous about how people would accept us.

"Bella, you have to get up early so I can get you ready, I already know what you're going to wear!" an overly excited Alice said, I groaned at the thought of having her play Barbie with me again. "Don't act like it's a bad thing. If I didn't pick out your clothes most of the time you would be dressing like a hobo." She and rose cracked up laughing.

"Aw, but she would be a pretty hobo." Rose managed to get out between her laughing.

"Nice save Rose." I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Bella, you know we love you. But fashion isn't one of your strong points." Said Alice after she had calmed down.

"Ok, fine you can pick out my outfit tomorrow." I relented. After talking some more we all went to bed wanting to be fully rested for tomorrow. I already hated Mondays so school was just going to make me even grumpier.

I fell asleep quickly. In the morning I was awaken by Alice jumping up and down on my bed. That's weird, I didn't wake up after the dream, I still had it, but I didn't wake up because of it. Maybe it was finally going away. My day had just gotten a little brighter. Maybe this wouldn't be doing badly after all.

But then I remembered that I was going to be a human Barbie.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	10. Cullens

**A/N: I don't own any of these amazing characters.**

"Alice, get off my bed!" I mumbled into the pillow that I was currently burying my face in. I love her like a sister, but sometimes she can be very annoying.

"Come on Bella, I need to get you ready for school. Go get something to eat then meet me in your bathroom." My covers were then roughly pulled off my bed and I shivered as the cold air made contact with my skin. I would have to get used to the weather change. I trudged down the stairs and was greeted by the smell of bacon and eggs. Rose made good breakfasts, while I was in charge of making dinner. After eating my fill I put my dishes in the sink and went back to my room preparing myself for the torture that is Alice's makeovers. She said that getting me ready wasn't a makeover, but that's what I always called them.

When I opened the bathroom door Alice was in there and she had set up a chair in front of the mirror. Surprisingly she didn't use a bucket load of makeup, just a little eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss. After getting my face pretty she went over to my closet and somehow managed to come out with clothes that she had gotten me when we had gone shopping before moving.

"Ooh, you would look so good in this. And before you complain and try to get out of this, know that you won't win this time. First impressions are very important." She squealed while thrusting a little pile of clothes at me then shoving me back in the bathroom to change. The clothes that she picked out were things that I would never wear on my own. There was a short, light wash jean skirt that went to my mid thigh, a three quarter sleeved blue shirt that revealed a small amount of cleavage, though not enough for it to be tacky. Lastly, and to my utter horror were a pain of blue heels, how she thought I was going to wear these was beyond me.

"Alice, I can't wear these, I will fall." I stated. As I came out holding the heels in my hands.

"Bella, come on, you've walked fine in heels before, and if you fall we will be there to catch you." I knew I wouldn't get out of this when she put her hands on her hips and gave me the look saying that I better do what she wants or else.

"Fine, I'll wear the dang heels, but if I embarrass myself you are in major trouble." I grumbled while putting on the treacherous heels.

"I knew you'd see it my way, come on we have to go now." I rolled my eyes and slowly mage my way to the front door. By the time I got down there Rose was already there, she was wearing a red shirt with a deep v-neck along with a jean skirt like mine. Apparently we were all supposed to be matching except the shirts; we all had on the same shoes, though in different colors, and the same jean skirt. Alice was wearing a yellow halter top that had some black swilry design on it. We decided on taking my car for the first day so we all piled in, me driving, Rose in the passenger seat and Alice in the back seat with the Victoria's Secret bags that I had forgotten to take out of the car. With my driving we were there in five minutes. No one was there yet due to the earliness that we needed to get there to meet the principal, and learn the "Rules of the School". I parked in a spot in the middle of the lot and then we all got out. Inside the office was warm and friendly looking. A nice red haired woman gave us our schedules after we met the principal; we compared and found that we had all of our classes together except for biology. Looks like everything was going to be fine. Once we finished up in the office we decided to explore the school so we knew where things were.

We were turning a corner when we saw a group of girls who looked like they were waiting for a celebrity to magically appear. I wonder what's going on in this school to make the girls act like this.

"Hey, lets go see what's going on." I suggested. They both nodded, probably just as curious as I was. When we got over to the group all of the girls were staring at the far end of the parking lot, farthest away from my car.

"What's going on over here?" I asked a fairly short girl with curly brown hair.

"Everyone's waiting for the Cullen's to get here; I only am here because my boyfriend doesn't get here for a few more minutes. My name's Angela by the way." She seemed very friendly and I was glad that not all of the girls were crazy fans of whoever the Cullen's were. Maybe we could be friends.

"My sisters and I just moved here. This is Rose and Alice." I said pointing to them in turn. We had Ms. Daniels legally change our last name to Hale, which is Rose's original last name, but it fit Alice and my names nicely. **(I'm not sure if you can do this, but just go with it.) **

"So what's the big deal with the Cullen's, and who are they?" asked a very curious Rose.

"Well, they are the hottest guys at the school, besides my Ben, they could have any girl that they want, and they do sometimes. They play girls and use them to have fun. It's not uncommon to see them making out with two different girls over the course of one day. Teachers like them and they basically run the school. Their dad is a surgeon at the hospital and I'm not quite sure what their mom does, but it doesn't matter." She finished taking a deep breath. I immediately felt a strong dislike towards these Cullen boys, I hadn't even met them but they sounded like real jerks.

"What bastards." Muttered Rose

"Jerks" mumbled Alice. I could tell that they both didn't like the guys as much as I did.

"They will probably try to get with you guys because you're new here. Just make sure you watch out." Said Angela. There was no way that I was going to let any of them play me or my sisters!

"They aren't going to get the chance to play us." I said.

"Yeah, if they think that they stand a chance of "Getting with us" they are sadly mistaken" spat a furious Alice. Rose shook her head in agreement. A loud wave of talking erupted from the fan club of girls. We all pushed ourselves to the front of the crowd to get a look at the infamous Cullen brothers.

I watched as a shiny silver Volvo pulled into a parking spot. The other girls watched, captivated by what was to come, it was pathetic, all these girls acting like children because of a couple guys. But as the driver door opened I could see why they acted the way they did. The boy had bronze hair that looked a little red in the sunlight, even from here I could tell that he had a tones body, though he was pale, he was also fairly tall. As I tore my gaze away from the boy who could have been a Greek god I noticed another boy, a little taller than the first, however this one had honey blond hair. They shared several features in common like their paleness, it wasn't a disgusting sick pale, or an albino white, it suited them. They didn't seem to notice the girls as they walked towards where we stood; they were too busy talking to each other.

"Lets go, I don't want to be here when the girls throw themselves at those guys. It's sickening." Angela shuddered as we began to make our way away from the group.

"So that was the Cullen's." Rose stated, clearly she didn't see what the big deal was about.

"There is one more, his name is Emmett. He must have been sick today. The Blonde is Jasper, and the bronze haired one is Edward." Sighed Angela.

Edward. It was so old fashioned; I would have never guessed that one of the players of the school would have a name like that. It was a nice name that I had always liked, but now I wondered if I would still like it knowing that a complete jerk had the name. I would have to see if they were really as bad as Angela had been saying. I don't know why, but I hoped that she was wrong about them. Maybe it was because I liked him a voice in the back of my head suggested. No! I wouldn't get involved with Edward or his brothers. There was no way that I would let myself fall for him.

I had zoned out and wasn't paying attention to the conversation that was going on between Rose and Angela. Alice, like me, had also spaced out.

"Angela!" a male voice called out. Immediately her head snapped around and a big smile spread across her face as she saw the guy that had called out. He walked over to us and embraced her in a loving hug; it felt a little personal for me to be looking so I concentrated on my shoes.

"Girls, this is my boyfriend Ben." She said looking up into his face. "Ben, this is Alice, Bella, and Rose. They're new here and I was giving them a warning about the Cullen's." She said, I noticed that her tone was a little happier than it had been before. They were such a cute couple, they looked really happy together.

"That's my Angela; she's always making sure people are taken care of. You girls should really be careful around those guy though, you seem nice and it wouldn't be right if they hut you." He said. Soon the bell rang and Rose, Alice, and I made our way over to our first period. Ugh, it was English. My brain would have to get used to writing in the morning. The day passed normally, teachers telling us what they expected and people introducing them selves. So far we had met a girl named Lauren, and one named Jessica. There were a couple of guys that had taken an interest in us and we had even gotten them to carry our stuff to our classes for us! It was too funny. The one name Mike liked me, Tyler followed Rose around, and Erick trailed Alice around. At lunch we sat at a table with all of the people we had met including Angela and Ben. I noticed that the Cullen brothers were sitting at a table filled with fairly muscled guys.

"Who are the Cullen's sitting with?" I asked to the table in general. Lauren was the quickest to answer my question; I had soon found out that her favorite to talk about besides herself was the Cullen's, Edward in particular.

"They're all on the football team, Emmett to. It's amazing to see them running around in those tight football pants, they are the reason most girls go to the games." She was pretty straight forward about how she felt towards them. It almost made me laugh when all the guys cringed at the thought. "Mike's also on the football team." She put in at the end sounding as if she could care less.

"Really, that's so cool. What position do you play?" I mad it sound as if I was really interested in his reply. It was really fun to flirt with a guy that you knew was totally into you.

"I play tight end." He said a little too quickly. **(I'm not sure what that position does.)**

A few minutes after I was done eating the bell rang.

"This sucks, we don't have the next class together." Whined Alice. I was a little sad at the fact, but there wasn't anything that I could do about it.

"Cheer up Ali, we have the next class together." Said Rose trying to get her happier.

"Yeah, you and Rose can share a laugh when I humiliate myself in gym. That's something that you have to look forward to." I said, at this both she and Rose giggles, I laughed along because I knew that it would happen. With that we parted ways and headed off to our respective classes. Once I got t the class I went up to the teacher like I was supposed to do.

"Ms. Hale, you can go sit in that seat, your lab partner for the year isn't here yet." Said Mr. Banner. I took my seat at the desk which was in the very back of the room. Soon I found out that we were covering topics that I had already studied before, this class should be easy and relaxing I thought to myself. A few minutes after the bell rang the door opened up and Edward Cullen walked in looking as if he didn't have anything to worry about. He went to talk to Mr. Banner for a minute then proceeded to head my way. Oh, yeah the seat next to mine was the only one open that meant that he was my partner for the year. Great! Why does life have to be so difficult? As he sat down and faced away from me to the front of the class I couldn't help but notice the muscles on his arms and back. I physically had to sit on my hands to keep from reaching out to run my hands over him. Why was I reacting this way? I had to control myself. Mr. Banner explained to us that we would be doing some work with our partner. Our jobs were to identify the parts of certain cells under the microscope, one microscope per group.

Edward turned to me and froze. Was there something wrong with me? Then I noticed his eyes trailing up and down my body. That perv!

"You know it's not nice to stare." I said harshly. This seemed to pull him out of his daze and I noticed that he had the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. Oh God! How am I ever going to not feel anything towards him? Life is very cruel.

**Please Read and review! The more people review the sooner the next chapter coomes out!**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	11. My Bra!

"We should probably start the lab now

"We should probably start the lab now." I said, trying to break the trance this boy seemed to have on me.

"Ok, do you know what we're doing in this?"

"Yeah, I already covered this stuff before."

"That's good. By the way my name is –"I cut him off before he could finish.

"Yeah, I know who you are, you have quite the reputation Cullen." I said a little harshly, his eyes first showed hurt which then turned to amusement.

"So you've heard rumors, and what may I ask do those entail?" I didn't think that anyone could say things like that without sounding like a nerd but he certainly pulled it off.

"Just that you and your brothers are man whores, you have the teachers wrapped around your fingers, and that you are on the football team." I stated trying not to let any emotion color my tone.

"Ah, those rumors. Well I can't deny any of it so I guess those aren't really rumors." He said apparently proud of the fact that people knew about how he treated girls. This just made me a little angry. So deciding to cut the conversation off before I lost my temper I turned to work on the lab. It was done in three minutes without his help. For the whole time I was working he just sat there watching me intently.

"I'm done, no thanks to you." I sneered a little upset that he didn't even try to help. It's not that I needed the help; it's just plain common curtsey.

"Well, you seemed capable of doing it by yourself. You seem like a pretty independent woman so I let you do it on your own. By the way I like that in my women." He said obviously trying to get me to act like his other fan girls.

"Oh no you don't, I am not going to be one of your toys for you to play with! You'll have to find another girl to "Have fun with" because it sure as hell won't be me!" I yelled quiet enough so that no one else could hear me. He looked shocked.

"You really think that poorly of me?" he asked quietly

"Yes, quite frankly I do. You don't seem to care about the feelings of the girls you toy with, you just use them for your own amusement and it makes me sick. I've barley known you and already you have given me a bad impression you and your brothers." I finished taking a breath and looked him directly. His beautiful green eyes were now hard, weather from anger or another emotion I don't know.

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove to you that I'm a good guy."

"Yeah, and the sky will turn brown with pink polka dots! I don't think that you could change even if you wanted to, but you can try to change my mind if you want, but I'm going to tell you right now that in order to do that you'll have to work hard." I said, I knew that part of me was giving in with saying this, but I couldn't help it, he was to hot for his own good.

"Fine, I will prove that I'm good. But for now can we call a truce?" he said his eyes smoldering, with a look like that I couldn't say no.

Snapping out of it I said, "Yes, there can be a truce, but you have to stop doing that whole smoldering thing with your eyes, it's not fair." I said, my cheeks gaining a few shades of red as I spoke. He let out a few chuckles as I blushed.

"I thought you hated me?" he said still laughing.

"I may hate you, but I am a woman. There are just some things that get to me and you have to stop doing that or else." I tried to sound menacing but failed miserably. That just made him laugh harder, I loved the way it sounded, everything about him just drew me in.

"What does 'or else' mean?" he said once he had calmed.

"It means that if I catch you doing it you will be given a dare which you will have to complete or I will dye your hair bubble gum pink with neon green stripes."

"Fine, I agree to your terms Hale." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake.

The bell rang before I could shake his hand so I stood up and walked out the door for my next class leaving him standing there with his hand sticking out. I think that if I had shaken his hand or had any physical contact with him it would drive me crazy, no matter how much I tried to hate him I just couldn't. When people say some things are easier said than done I think that this situation would fit nicely with that saying. As I continued walking I heard someone running behind me. I still wasn't paying much attention to anything so I was startled to find Edward Cullen standing in front of me.

"What do you want Cullen?" I asked.

"You never shook on our deal." Why did he want to shake my hand so bad? Oh well it couldn't do much damage, I had to had some will power, it was just a handshake. I thought to my self.

"Fine" I said as I stuck out my hand for him to shake. When our hands touched I felt a spark run through my arm. By now we had stopped shaking and were just looking at each other our hands still attached. Did he feel the spark to, or was it just my imagination running wild? I hear some one calling my name and turned to see an amused looking Alice, and a pissed off Rose standing a few feet away. I jerked my hand out of his grasp and went over to talk to them.

"So were you and Edward just holding hands?" asked Alice.

"No, we were shaking hands and then we stopped right when you came." I hoped my pathetic lie would work.

'Don't give me that, I saw the way you were looking at him. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want you to fall for his tricks." Stated Rose, she really could go into overprotective sister mode sometimes.

"No, really, we were just agreeing to a deal." I said hoping that they would believe me and let the subject drop. But no, they just had to pry.

"What were you agreeing to?' inquired Alice.

"Well, in class he did this thing with his eyes that kind of had me dazzled, so he got me to agree to a truce so that I wouldn't be so mean to him. But I told him to stop trying to dazzle me and that If I caught him doing it again he would have to do any dare I pick out or I would dye his hair bubblegum pink with neon green stripes." What can I say, it seemed like a good idea to me.

"Fine, I believe you, but now we have to get to gym." Said Rose as we hurried to the locker room. I was about to ask them how I was possibly going to do P.E. in gym when Alice handed me my navy converse. I was glad that she was always prepared for things like this. When we had gotten ready we went out and sat in roll call lines, I was listening to Alice and Rose talk about some fashion trends when I heard a bunch of squeals come from a group of girls. They were pointing at the boy's locker room. This could only mean one thing. Cullens. Why did he have to be in this class too? Was I being punished for something? How am I supposed to not like him if he is around me? Oh well, I had my girls with me, I could survive this class. I looked back to Alice and Rose and saw Alice was staring at Jasper as he and Edward came out to sit in their line.

"Hey Alice, stop looking at Jasper!" I whisper yelled. She snapped her head around and looked at me and Rose guiltily.

"Damn, first Bella, now you! Do you guys remember who these guys are, they're players, they use girls to have fun. Does any of this sound familiar?!" asked an angry Rose, I knew she was only upset because she wanted us to be happy and safe.

"Don't worry Rose; nothing is going to happen between me and Jasper. I know that he's a player, but it can't hurt to get to know him." Said Alice.

"Fine, but only get to know him. That goes for you too Bella, I don't want either of you getting hurt by them." Rose said a little quieter. Both Alice and I hugged her saying that we knew and that she was just being a good sister.

After our little argument class got started, we were just going to be running around the gym trying to build up our stamina for some sort of big project. We got down from the bleachers and started walking around the edges of the gym like we were supposed to do. I immediately noticed Edward waling with Lauren and Jasper walking with Jessica. I also noticed that Alice looked a little hurt. I nudged her shoulder and gave her a concerned look but she told me she was fine. She really wasn't but when she was ready she would tell me. We all picked up our pace al little to look like we were doing some work. When we were a few feet from Lauren I could see Edward's face and I knew what he was doing in an instant.

"Cullen!" I yelled, Rose and Alice looked a little surprise and they looked even more surprised at the smirk that I had on my face. As soon as I yelled both Jasper and Edward looked around at me. Recognition washed over Edward's face, but Jasper was still confused. I walked over to them the girls following me.

"Well, Well, I must say that I am a little disappointed that you couldn't even last a few hours without dazzling someone. Oh, well, are you ready for your punishment?" I asked, this made Jasper even more confused.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" he said exasperated. Alice gladly pulled him over to the side and started explaining things. Lauren and Jessica were both staring daggers at me; apparently they weren't too happy about me interrupting their quality time with the boys.

"I can handle whatever punishment I'm dealt." Said Edward confidently.

"Ok then, I will tell you what it is tomorrow in biology, and remember what happens if you don't do it." I said.

"Fine then Hale, bring it on." He said as the teacher let us out for the day.

**EPOV:**

I went to the locker room with Jasper to change out of my sweaty clothes.

"So you and Bella?" asked Jasper suggestively

"No, it's not like that with her, she's not just looking for a hook up. Right now she really doesn't like me, but I'm planning on changing that." I said. I really did like Bella, she wasn't like normal girls her age, she seemed older. But her personality is refreshing, she's funny, smart, and independent, I knew I liked her way too much for just having met her, but I didn't know what to do. I wanted to be around her, but I would have to work for that.

"Really, are you willing to change for her?" Jasper asked as we headed out to the parking lot.

"Yeah, I am, I don't know why but I am going to make an effort for her."

We were walking over to my Volvo when I saw an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish which is the same model as the other car I have reserved for special occasions.

"So help me if Emmett gave my car a paint job and brought it here I'm going to kill him!" I shouted as I stormed over to the car, it was just like Emmett to do this, he knew that I liked the shade of black that I had on my car. It was also like him to show off his little joke so that everyone would see it. I pulled my keys out of my pocket and found the button to unlock it. I opened the back seat door to see if my CD's that I had left there were still intact, but all I found were Victoria's Secret bags. Now I was almost one hundred percent sure that this was Emmett's doing. I put my hand in the bag and grabbed out a midnight blue bra.

"Dude, why do you have that?" asked Jasper almost shaking with laughter.

"I think Emmett did this" I said while holding the bra, I guess this just made things worse because now he was leaning on the other car to support himself.

**BPOV:**

I finished changing and was walking in the parking lot when I saw Edward Cullen standing next to my car, back door wide open, and he was holding one of my new bras!

"Cullen! What the hell are you doing with my bra?!" I yelled as I stormed over to him snatching the bra out of his hand and putting it back in the car slamming the door. He was blushing a very deep shade of red right now

"T-This i-is your car?" he stuttered in surprise.

"Yes it is, and you better be able to give me a good reason as to why you were holding my bra in the next five seconds or so help me I will hurt you." I put my hands on my hips as he started frantically talking so fast that I could only make out parts of what he was saying. I heard Emmett…..paint job….prank…..sorry. Then I started to understand that he thought Emmett did this. I softened my gaze and stance. He was still rapidly apologizing and so I put two fingers on his lips to stop him.

"I got it. I forgive you, and let me set you straight, if I ever catch you with any of my bras again without my permission you better hold onto little Eddie and run for your life." I said, for some reason he had a mischievous smirk on his face now.

"So does that mean that I will eventually get permission to touch your bra with you in it?" he asked

"Alice, I need my black clutch." I said and I soon felt it slipped into my hand; it had all of my lip-gloss in it so it was fairly hard. Whit that I started whacking Edward over and over again in the arms, chest, and head with it. I stopped after a while and just jumped in the car, Alice and Rose followed suit and I screeched out of the parking lot leaving a stunned Edward and laughing Jasper behind.

"Bella, I got some great action shots from that." Alice said while putting a camera back in her bag.

"Yeah, Bells, who knew you had it in you." Said Rose I could tell that she was proud of how I handled things back there, but now I was feeling a little guilty. Maybe I overreacted a little, I would forgive Edward tomorrow and if he was being good I might say sorry.


	12. dreams

**I know, I know, I'm a suckish person for not updating in forever. From now on i will make a effort to make my updates more regular and closer together. Please Review!**

**A/N: i don't own any of the awsome characters.**

When we got to the house I made sure that I took my bags out of the car and put them up in my closet. When I got back downstairs Alice and Rose were already at the kitchen table waiting for me, I knew they wanted something, but I don't know what.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked warily.

"We just wanted to help you with the dare that you are going to have Edward do." said Rose; I could tell that she had a few ideas. I was relieved because I didn't have a clue of what to have him do.

"Ok, I really don't have any ideas any way." I said to them.

"What if we made a list with ideas of good pranks? A list really helped the last time we used one." Volunteered Alice.

After sitting around the table for a good thirty minutes, we had a decent list.

**Pranks for Edward:**

Streak through school during lunch shouting, "Look, I'm naked."

dress as a girl for school, and insist that everyone call him Emile

hit on the oldest teacher then ask her out on a date, if she agrees he has to go with her

make out with Jasper in the middle of lunch

We all agreed that those were all good possibilities, but there was only one that looked the best to us. **(Please review and include which one you want them to do.)** So with that decided we all went to our separate rooms and relaxed. That night my dreams were filled with Edward, mostly it was him and I walking on the beach holding hands and kissing. I know it sounds corny, but it's not my fault, I watched too many romance movies when I was a child. That morning I woke up at 5:30 so that I could go running, it was what I did occasionally in order to stay in shape. Once I had gotten into my cotton shorts, tank top, and strapped on my trusty I-pod I quietly made my way downstairs and out the front door. No one was out and about at this time so it was very peaceful, I began running along side the road my mind went once again to Edward, his perfect body, and his jerkish personality. How could someone like him attract me so much? I usually liked the quiet and reserved ones who were more in my league. Already I knew that Edward was way out of my dating range, he was the popular football player who probably went for the cheerleaders, and here I was, plain me. There wasn't anything special or pretty about me, Rose and Alice were both beautiful to the max, but I was just another girl in the crowd that no one remembered.

Edward wouldn't really ever like me; he was just interested of getting one of the new girls. I felt hurt at the thought that he was just interested in me for the chase, I don't know why but I did. He probably wouldn't ever change his ways, and my dreams of him and I being together were just that, dreams. They were meant for when I was unconscious, not for reality; part of me was sad about that, but there were other fish in the sea.

After returning from my run I hopped in the shower letting the hot water relax my muscles and take away my stress. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and looked at the clock. It was already 7:00, and I now only had an hour to get to school. As I made my back to my bed I found an outfit already laid out for me, sometimes Alice was too sneaky for her own good. She and Rose must have woken up when I was showering.

To my surprise the outfit was more of something that I would normally wear, a navy shirt with a scoop neck, fitted light wash jeans, and navy heels. I actually liked the outfit and felt comfortable in it.

When I got to the kitchen the girls were already there eating their breakfasts.

"You got up really early this morning Bella, is everything ok?" asked a concerned Rose, I could tell that she was worried about my dreams and if they had gotten worse. The dreams still came, and I would eventually wake up and be covered in a light sweat, but I was waking up of my own accord, and not because of them. Maybe they would go away in time.

"No, I just went for a run." She and Alice both looked relieved at this.

"Oh, ok, but next time you should leave a note, even if you think that we won't wake up when you're gone." Said Alice.

"Ok, next time I will." I said as I munched away on my energy bar.

"Are you ready to go? I get to drove today!" shouted a hyper Alice; I don't understand how she can be this perky so early in the morning. Even though I was up earlier, I still wasn't all that awake.

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Rose mumbled as both she and I stood up from the table and went to the door.

Alice flew around to the driver's seat and quickly started the engine. We were running a little late with it being 7:56 and school starting at 8:00, but oh well. It was only the second day of school how much trouble could we get into? At least now I wouldn't see Edward. This made it easier for me to not fall for him.

We got to school at 8:03, by this time everyone was already in their classes. We made our way to first period, the only thing the teacher did was shoot us dirty looks as we walked in. Classes seemed to fly by and before I knew it lunch had rolled around. We sat at the table we ate at before, thought we weren't met with the friendly smiles form Lauren and Jessica that we had received from them the other day. Apparently they were still a little upset with us for interrupting their conversation with the boys.

I hadn't seen the boys all day so I quickly glanced around the cafeteria only to find them sitting with the football guys again. This time there was a big guy who looked like a body builder sitting next to him. Even from here you could see that he was clearly related to Edward and Jasper, this must be Emmett.

When I turned to face our group again I found Rose staring at Emmett with a little drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Rose, you got a little drool." I chuckled. She quickly closed her mouth and looked down at the table. I didn't want to push anything, so I decided to let it drop.

"So Lauren, Jessica how's your day going?" I asked, I didn't really want them to dislike me or the girls because it seemed like we would be eating with them for a while.

"It would have been wonderful if you hadn't barged in and like, ruined out time with like, the Cullens." She sneered.

She hadn't even answered my question, but oh well what could you expect from two cheerleaders? **(No offense to any cheer leaders out there)**

"Are you like trying to steal them from like us?" asked Jessica. How could she fit like into that few amount of words?

"No, my sisters and I aren't into them, by all means go and get them." I said. They looked shocked that we didn't like the hottest guys in school. If only they knew the truth.

"Ok, well, like I guess its like ok then." Answered Jessica. Mike, Eric, and Tyler looked a little too excited about this news, but oh well there's nothing that I could really do about that. Hey, I might even give Newton a chance.

Finally the bell rang and we separated to our classes. I arrived before Edward so I patiently waited in my seat for the teacher to start the class. I heard the chair next to me being sat in so I looked up.

"So what's my dare?"

**Review, Review!! Press that blue go button! Remember to tell me what prank you want Edward to do from the list, or if you have a better idea just tell me in the review.**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	13. The dare

I looked into Edward's amazingly green eyes and almost lost my train of thought

I looked into Edward's amazingly green eyes and almost lost my train of thought.

"The girls and I have been thinking about your little dare, and we have finally found one that is up to our standards." I said slowly. His face palled a little at the mention of the girl's involvement with his dare.

"Edward, I dare you to make out with Jasper in the middle of the lunch room tomorrow. Making out constitutes of kissing with tongue, and doing it for at least two minutes." I said grinning evilly as I watched the wave of emotions wash over his face.

"You really think that I would get Jasper to agree to this?" he asked disgust obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I think you could. Or Alice could get him to agree. Either way you are going to do this or the hair thing. Did I forget to mention that the hair thing has to last for a whole quarter of the school year?"

"No! You didn't mention that! What if I don't do either of the things? It's not like you can force me to do them." He said a smirk crossing his face. He thought that I hadn't thought of him saying that, well he was wrong.

"Well, if you don't do either of these, I will spread a rumor that you and your brothers are gay and regularly attend gay bars." I said the evil smile still on my face.

Immediately his face fell. I could tell that he was going to give in.

"Fine, I'll do the thing with Jasper." He grumbled as he turned his back on me and stared angrily at the teacher who was in the middle of teaching a lesson. I couldn't wait for lunch. Maybe a rumor would get out about the dare would get around the school. The class passed quickly and Edward bolted out of the room so fast that I hadn't even had the chance to stand up. No doubt he was off to tell the guys about his dare.

I found the girls quickly and told them about what happened in class. They laughed when I told them that he thought he could get out of it. We all agreed that it would be very hot to see them make out with each other. Well for me and Alice at least. Rose was quite taken with Emmett even though she had been denying that she had any feelings toward him. But we knew her better, and even though we wouldn't act on our feelings towards the boys we couldn't deny that they existed.

Gym came and went without any disturbances. Emmett was in the class along with his brothers and the skanks. Lauren, Jessica, and Alex. **(Yes, Alex is a girl)** They were shamelessly flirting with the boys for most of the class, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the fact that Lauren was practically wrapped around Edward. Even peaceful Alice was just as upset as Rose and myself. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were having deep conversations whenever the skanks would leave them alone.

After gym the girls and I headed to our car and got in, but not before we caught the boys staring at us from across the parking lot. When I met Edward's gaze I shivered with the intensity that was in his eyes. Once we got home we did our homework and went straight to bed.

I woke up later than I expected and headed to the shower immediately. My body was covered in a layer of sweat as usual, the dream last night was more vivid that it was n normally and I was scared that they would get worse.

I paused when I was drying myself off from the shower. Today was the day of Edward's dare, and I needed to be wide awake for that. Grabbing the outfit that was laid out, not even noticing what it was I ran down stairs to get some breakfast and coffee. Rose and Alice were already down stairs looking worried for some reason.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I asked as I chugged my coffee.

"Bella, did you're dreams get worse?" asked Alice hesitantly. I froze mid-gulp. How did they know that?

"Yeah, they did. You guys don't' need to worry though, I'm fine." Now Rose looked a little angry.

"No! Bella, you aren't fine. You were screaming in your sleep last night. We came in and found you thrashing around on the bed. After a while you calmed down. But I hate it that I can't help you, I'm your sister damnit! I am the oldest and have to look after you but I can't!" she said tears beginning to fill her eyes. I knew she had a hard time getting to know people, but when she did she wanted to protect them as much as she could.

I ran over and hugged her tightly. She stopped crying and just sat there hugging me back as if the world was about to end. Alice came over and it became a group hug. After a while we untangled ourselves from each other and sat down at the table.

"Guys, I'm sorry that you have to go through my problems. Rose, I don't expect you to protect me from everything. You and Alice are the only family I have left in this world. You are my sisters." I said

"I love you guys." Said Alice quietly.

"Me too." Said Rose

"Same goes for me." I said as we all looked at each other.

"Well on to more pleasant topics. Edward and Jasper are scheduled to make out today at lunch. And Bella, Edward is really going to wish he was making out with you when he sees you in that outfit." Said Alice with a smile.

I hadn't even noticed my clothes because of the drama, but I looked at them and realized why she had said that. My outfit consisted of a tiny jean mini skirt, and a tight but comfortable blue top that revealed just enough to make boys go crazy, the last thing was a pair of fairly high heels that were still appropriate for school. How she picked these out and made them not look like slut clothes I don't' know. This was something that I would never normally wear and she knew it. However, I think that Edward needed to be teased and it needed to be the thing that he would never get, and that thing was me.

After spending a few more minutes talking about school, boys, and sluts, we made our way to the car. When we arrived at school we saw the boy's Volvo parked in the lot and decided to park next to them. The whole school seemed to be buzzing about the dare. WE may have let slip information about the dare to a few choice people.

Mike spotted me right away and practically ran over to me.

"Hi, Bella, you look hot today!" he said. Wow! He is a pig. Oh, well maybe I can make Edward jealous by flirting with Mike. Just as the thought ran through my head Edward rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. I pretended to not notice him and continued to flirt with Mike.

"Thanks Mike, you look good today as well." I said running my fingers down his chest. He froze for a minute but than got a little closer to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward clench his fists in anger. Was that jealousy I saw?

"Bella, do you think that you would want to go out with me sometime?" He said in what I guess he thought was a sexy manner. It made me want to gag, but I held it in.

"Maybe Mike, you have to let me sleep on it." I purred in his ear. His pants were a little snug in a certain area at the moment so I knew my job was done. With that I turned on my heel and walked down the hallway towards Edward swaying my hips a little more than necessary. He still looked a little mad, but there was another emotion displayed in his eyes.

"Oh, hey Edward. Didn't see you here." I said acting surprised. All the anger was gone now and completely replaced by the other emotion.

"Hey Bella. You look beautiful today." He said as he kissed my hand. I felt the electric shock once again and a shiver ran down my spine. How could someone so hot be such a jerk? This wasn't fair, but I wouldn't give in that easily.

"I look forward to seeing you complete your dare today. I think it's going to be hot seeing you make out with Jasper." I said.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll see you at lunch Eddie." I said as I walked away. I could have sworn that I heard him growl.

All of my classed passed quickly in anticipation of lunch. When I got to the lunch room Rose and Alice were already there as was all most all of the students. We had the best seats in the room; we were sitting with our backs to the table facing the open spot in the floor.

The doors swung open to reveal all of the Cullen brothers. Emmett went to sit down at the usual table while Jasper and Edward made their way to the open spot in front of us.

"Students of Forks High, My brother and I are only doing this as a dare." Shouted Jasper. The entire room filled with silence and anticipation.

With that the two boys faced each other. They gave each other a hug sort of thing and began kissing. It was the absolute hottest thing that I have ever seen. You could tell that they were frenching as I had told them to do. I think all of the women in the building were turned on by this. Finally after what seemed like ages they broke apart and wiped their mouths. Everyone burst into cheering and applause. They both bowed.

Alice and I had stood up and wolf whistled. At that moment Edward came over to me and stood right in front of me.

"So that really did turn you on?" he asked. His voice was like velvet.

"Yeah, it really did." I replied in what I hoped was a sexy tone.

"You know what turns me on?" he asked

"Sure."

"Seeing you in that outfit." He purred as his lips crashed on mine. God! He was the best kisser in the world and it took all of my strength to pull back from him. He looked shocked that I could resist him. He needed his ego decreased in size.

I slapped him across the face, not hard, but enough to sting.

"Don't ever kiss me without my permission again." I whispered angrily in his ear and stormed out of the room with Alice and Rose close on my heels.

When I found a deserted bench I sat down.

"Bella, what happened?" asked Alice

"What he came over to me he asked id that turned him on and I said yes, then he said that me in this outfit turned him on, and then he kissed me. I wanted sooo badly to kiss him back, but then that would give away the fact that I liked him. I don't want to be just another girl that he plays with then abandons." I said sadly while looking at the ground.

"Bella, do you like him? I mean like, like him?" asked Rose

"Yeah, I don. I don't even know him, but every time he touches me I feel this bolt of electricity. Why does he have to be such a player? The one guy that I really like is a jerk." I said.

"Bella, there will be other guys. Edward and his brothers are players, Alice and I both like them but nothing's gonna happen between us. It's like crushing on a celebrity, you may like them but you stay at a distance." Said Rose.

She was right, I could like Edward. Just as long as I kept at a distance. That way I wouldn't get hurt. I can still tease him though, that was way to fun to give up. But I would have to be more creative in the ways I tortured him. A small smile crept on my lips at the thought.


	14. temptations

**I'm a very bad person for not updating sooner. I know that i haven't been great about updating for most of this story, and though i keep promising that i will regulate my updates i never do. It really depends on what's hsppening in my life. I think that i can at lease do one update a week. **

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

**THE TWILIGHT TRAILER IS UP ON YOUTUBE FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T SEEN IT YET!!**

The girls and I talked about random things for the rest of lunch trying to avoid the boy subject that we were all having a hard time not thinking about. My brain had already started making plans on how I could torture Edward for the little stunt that he had pulled. Oh yes, this was going to be good.

Finally the bell rang signaling that we were to head off to gym. Unfortunately the boys were also in this class with us so we would have to make sure that we didn't get close to them. I could already tell that this was going to be a lot harder than I planned as I saw Edward enter the boy's locker room.

As I changed into my P.E. uniform I purposefully rolled up my shorts to a length that some people might call trashy, but I didn't care. This was all part of my evil plan and if that meant having a few people disapprove of me then so be it. Alice and Rose both knew why I was doing this so I didn't have to go through the lengths of explaining it to them. They were both going along with this plan by copying my torture methods.

We walked confidently out to the gym, turning guy's heads as we went. Several even clapped and whistled as we went by, occasionally shaking our hips more than was necessary. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all turned to see what was causing all the noise. When they saw us their jaws were on the floor, I guess they liked what they saw.

"Girls, are you ready to put our plan in action?" I asked with a devious smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah we are." They both answered in unison. Once I was done explaining what we had to do to make this a success they both wore smug grins that matched mine.

Today we had the choice of playing basketball, volleyball, or jump rope. The girls and I chose to do jump rope; we didn't feel like wasting a whole lot of energy in gym today. Once everybody went off to play their games we noticed that the boys had also picked the same activity as us. What a coincidence. Thy were positioned in front of us which was almost too perfect for our plan.

As soon as we all started jumping I could tell that the boys were mesmerized by us and our currently bouncing assets. You could literally see their eyes move up and down in time to our jumps.

I noticed that Rose had stopped jumping so I followed suite, as did Alice.

"You know it's not nice to stare." Rose yelled loud enough for half of the gym to hear. Everyone stopped what they were doing long enough to see what was going on. The guys blushed a little at all the attention which surprised me, I would have thought that they would have gotten over that after the public dare that they did earlier that day. Who knew, there was a lot about these guys that I didn't know and I was determined to keep it that way. The more I learned about him the better the chances that we would be close. That was not going to happen no matter what, I wouldn't get hurt by him.

"We weren't staring!" yelled Emmett. The girls and I all burst out laughing at this. He looked and sounded like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Cullens, Hales, get back to work or it's a detention for all of you." Shouted Coach Clapp as he blew on his whistle that I had realized he was very fond of because the was constantly blowing the dang thing.

Smirking at the boys we resumed out task of jumping. At the end of class we were told that as punishment for being off track we had to collect all the equipment that had been scattered around the gym floor.

Groaning, we all set about cleaning up so that we could get out of there faster. Edward and I were working at the far end of the gym farthest away from the locker rooms. When I knew he was looking I slowly bent over trying to get a volley ball, when I purposefully didn't get it I squatted down to grab it.

"Bella, are you trying to torture me?" I heard Edward groan as I turned to face him, a look of innocence on my face.

"Why Edward, whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, first the tiny shorts, then the jumping, now this." I could see what looked faintly like pain in his eyes, but I wasn't sure. He barley knew me, how could I be causing him any pain. That's when I noticed that he, like Mike earlier today, was a little tight in the pants right now. I did feel a little sorry for him, but not enough to do something about it.

"I still have no idea what you are talking about, but if I did I would guess that you deserved what ever torture you are getting. But that would only be if I knew what you are going on about. Which I don't" I said.

"Look, I'm sorry if you didn't wasn't to be kissed, but I'm not sorry for it. It was a rather good kiss that I will think about when I go to sleep tonight." He said cockily.

That just jump started my imagination. Did he sleep naked? Boxers? Pants? I had no idea, but the mental image of him in boxers made me a little hot, what would he look like without his shirt was something _I _would dream about when I went to sleep tonight. No, Bella, don't think like that! I mentally scolded myself for even imagining that image, however pleasant it was.

"Well, I think that it wasn't all that great of a kiss." I said event though I was lying through my teeth.

"Well, I've only kissed you once. So you don't have anything to compare it to." He said as he walked closer to me. My body was refusing to move; He was now only inches away from my face, I could feel the blush spreading across my face. Leaning closer and closer I could feel his breath across my cheek. Instead of kissing me right away he leaned to whisper in my ear.

"I am going to kiss you now to give you something to compare the first one to." He whispered seductively, an involuntary shiver ran down my spine. He smiled at that as he positioned himself to kiss me. Our lips were about to touch when I heard Rose call to me.

"Bella! We're leaving, get your but over here now!" she yelled, I couldn't tell if she was mad or amused, but I had better go before she gets pissed off.

"Ok, Rose. I'm coming." I shouted as I tore myself away from Edward and running over to her. I could have sworn that I heard him say something, but I couldn't be sure. His face held a look of sadness and frustration.

Why had I wanted to kiss him? I couldn't be sure, but I had to make sure that it wouldn't happen again. It had felt so right being that close to him, like that was how it was supposed to be. Revenge was a dangerous game and I was a player in it. So far it was Heart: 1 Bella: 0.

Hopefully my luck would change for the better soon, and then I would be able to work my plan better.

"So, can I assume that I was right to call to you?" Rose asked, I could tell that she was very amused.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me, but it was like I was frozen." I muttered.

She laughed. "Come on, let's go home. I think you've had enough excitement for one day."

"Where's Alice?" I asked as I looked around the gym for her. We were the only ones in there besides the boys who were talking to each other at the other end of the gym.

"She wasn't here when I yelled at you so I thought that she was in the locker room." Said Rose.

Sure enough we found the little pixie already putting on her shoes and makeup when we arrived in the locker room. There was something off with her, but I couldn't pin point what it was so I decided not to question her on it. Finally we were ready to head home. We saw the boys climbing into the Volvo as we all loaded into our car to go home.

That night, before the nightmare came, I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!! The mor reviews i get in the more likley that i will get up off my lazy butt and type up chappies! :)**

**Love you always,**

**Rose**


	15. what's wrong?

**A/N: I don't own anything!**

When I woke up, I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 3 in the morning. I had woken up earlier than usual. Ugh! After trying (and failing) to go back to sleep I groggily walked over to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water to wake myself up thoroughly.

My nightmare last night had been the worst that it had ever been and I was scared that it was going to stay this way. I could feel everything that was happening in the crash and hear my parents being crushed by the truck. It was horrible and I would probably have a hard time getting to sleep tonight, but it was Friday so that meant that we would probably go out somewhere and stay out late. At least I could delay the inevitable for a few hours.

I decided to head back to my room and catch up on my reading. I used to read all the time before we came to Forks, but lately I haven't been due to all the excitement with the boys, usually I just fell asleep when I got to my room. Grabbing my favorite book, _Jane Eyre_ from the bookshelf I went and sat on the upholstered window ledge that gave me the perfect place to watch the sun rise from. Losing track of time, I was abruptly pulled out of my book by my alarm clock that I had forgotten to turn off when I woke up.

As I went to turn my clock off I tripped over a pair of pants that I had left out on the floor a couple days ago. Cursing under my breath I threw them somewhere in the room where they wouldn't be in my way, I would probably have a nice bruise by the time school started.

My hot shower relaxed all my muscles and cleared my thoughts so that I was calm.

Not surprisingly there was an outfit laid out on my bed when I came out of the bathroom to get ready. It consisted of a light wash jean skirt that went to the middle of my thighs, a long sleeved navy blue sweater, and a pair of matching heels. I loved the outfit, but now my slightly prominent bruise was going to be visible to the world and I would have to tell people that I was a klutz. If you are a klutz, it's not the most pleasant thing sharing it with the world.

When I went down to get breakfast surprisingly there was no one there to meet me, usually the girls were down here eating by the time I was ready. _I guess I am eating alone today. _I thought as I grabbed me cookie crisp cereal and headed to the table. **(If you have never eaten this cereal I really think you should!! It's good!)** Even after I had finished there was still no one down here so I decided to go check upstairs in their rooms.

I started with Alice's room first because it was the closest. Even before I was at her door I could hear giggles. She must be on the phone with someone, but who? She didn't have any close friends in Forks that I knew of besides Angela, but we didn't have her number. As I crept closer to her door trying to be as quiet as I could I somehow managed to trip over the air and came tumbling loudly to the floor. This wasn't a good thing for someone eavesdropping on a conversation. Before I could move an inch I heard her hang up on whoever she was talking to and open the door looking very pissed off.

"Bella! What the hell were you doing standing outside my door?" she yelled. The commotion got Rose to finally come out of her room to see what it was about.

"Umm, I was just wondering where you guys were so I came to look for you. Then I heard you on the phone and wanted to know who it was." I said looking guilty enough for her liking because she immediately softened her facial expression and body stance.

"Bella, you could have just asked." She said

"Ok. Who was it?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you now silly." She said as she helped me up.

All this time Rose had been standing by her door watching the verbal exchange between me and Alice. I was going to find out who she was talking to one way or another.

"Girls, if you're done could we get going?" Rose asked.

This was very unusual for her; usually she didn't care if we even went to school most of the time. First Alice, now Rose. Something was defiantly wrong. They were my sisters so if it was important I was sure that they would tell me eventually.

We headed to school and parked at the far end of the lot farthest away from the Volvo that we knew belonged to the boys. School passed by as usual. Mike flirting with me in a hopeless attempt to get me to go out with him. Girls gossiping about me and Edward. Edward making out with multiple girls through out the day. But the odd thing was that he was ignoring me. Not once did he talk to me in Science.

I don't know what I did to him that made him angry with me. For a few days I had actually believed that he liked me and was going to stop being a player. It really hurt when I saw him with the girls today. It felt like pieces of me were being ripped out and stomped on.

No matter how much it hurt I was determined not to let it show through. The girls knew something was wrong, but if they weren't going to tell me their secret then I wasn't going to tell them mine. What had changed in one night? Edward wasn't the same person that I had started to see in him as I got to know him.

The day passed quickly and I was glad when it was over because now I could go home and get some much needed rest. I didn't think that the nightmare could even compare to what I had seen today.

"Bella, what's wrong honey?" Alice asked when we got home and were seated on the couch in the living room.

"It's nothing Alice." I tried to lie and failed miserably. She and Rose could both tell that I was lying.

"We all know that's not true." Said Rose.

"I just don't want to talk about it because it doesn't matter anymore." I said as I got up and went to my room. Even though it was only 5pm I was tired from waking up early.

I heard both Alice and Rose go into Rose's room and shut the door. I hoped that they would go out and have fun today. They had been planning to go out and check out the Seattle clubs today, I didn't want to spoil their fun.

I ended up drifting into unconsciousness easily. I was awaken by the nightmare. When I looked around I saw that it was only 8pm. The house was extremely quiet so I ventured out of my room to see what was going on. There was a note on the fridge saying that they had gone out to the clubs after all. I loved them to death, but sometimes it was nice to just have sometime to think. I searched through the fridge and found some things to eat.

I knew that the thing that I had been trying desperately to avoid had happened.

I had fallen in love with Edward Cullen. But he didn't love me.

**EPOV**

_Friday morning._

I woke up earlier than normal, it was only 5am and I was still tired. Now I was a little grumpy because I had just woken up from a very pleasant dream about Bella. My efforts to win her over hadn't been working, and I was a little put off.

Yesterday was a little painful. Seeing Bella in that gym outfit had made it very hard for me not to jump her right there and then. I could tell that Jasper and Emmett had been having the same problem, but with Alice and Rose. Then they started jump roping. That's when I knew for sure that they were trying to kill us.

When I almost kissed her after class I had thought that she would immediately turn me away, but she seemed to be frozen. Then that beautiful blush crossed her face.

It was then that I knew that I was starting to be in love with her.

This couldn't be happening to me. Not again! The last time that I had thought that I was in love with someone they ended up cheating on me with one of my best friends. She then had the nerve to tell me that I wasn't giving her what she needed so she had moved on. However, she did say that when I was ready she would take me back! Ha! The nerve of some people. Needless to say I wasn't ever going back to her and I wasn't friends with the guy.

I don't need to find "the one" as some people called the person that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. The way things are is fine with me. Being with different girls all the time limits out the possibility of falling for them.

But that was all before Bella came. Now she was unintentionally changing everything and I was a little scared because now the possibility that I would love her was stronger. And that's exactly what happened. I would stay away from her so that I could hopefully forget about her and move on to other random meaningless girls. I knew that it wasn't fair to these other girls, but if they were willing to make out with me once in a while I wasn't going to stop them.

I would try to avoid falling more in love with Bella. Though that seemed impossible I would just have to try.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! The more you review the faster i update. I already have the next chappie written and am holding it hostage until i get reviews. ;)**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	16. Movie Time!

**I Don't own any of the characters in this. Sorry about not updating sooner, end of the year stuff kept me busy.**

After making myself some pasta I went into the living room to see if there were any good shows on. Unfortunately for me there wasn't so I settled on a movie. No matter how much I tried my mind always seemed to drift back to Edward and his player status. Something had to be done and soon or else I was going to become depressed. Putting my plate in the sink I stared out the tiny window located above it into the surrounding forest.

Why was he ignoring me? Had I gone too far? Does he really not like me? All these questions were swimming through my thoughts. If any of those were the explanation I think that the last one would be the most likely one. I wasn't anything special. Straight brown hair, plain brown eyes, pale skin, nope, there really wasn't anything beautiful about me. That just made me even more depressed.

If Edward was moving on then so would I, though it technically wasn't moving on because we never dated, but oh well. There were a few reasonable guys at the school, Mike, Eric, Tyler. Mike! I'll ask him out, or I could probably just wait for him to due to the fact that is seemed like he asked me at least twice a day.

Snapping out of my thoughts I realized that it was a little later than I had thought; now it was 10:12. The girls probably wouldn't be home for a few more hours at the least. Now what?

Heading back to my room I decided that I should weed through my clothes and take out the ones that didn't fit me anymore. Pathetic, I know, but I was desperate to find something that would claim my thoughts so they wouldn't go back to _him_.

Doing this took up about an hour due to the vast amount of clothes that Alice had bought for me over the past months. There were some things that I hadn't even seen before and some that would only look good on people who had Rose's body and attitude. Yawning, I brought the bags downstairs and put them by the front door. Climbing into my bed I passed out immediately.

This time a dream came after the nightmare did.

_I was running in the morning down a deserted street. Edward's Volvo pulled up beside me and he climbed out._

"_Hey, Bella!" he yelled as I continued running away from him._

"_Go away Edward!" I yelled out as best I could._

"_Bella, I need to tell you something." He said as he appeared in front of me forcing me to stop running. _

"_What do you want?" _

"_Just to tell you that I love you." He said as he wrapped me up in a hug. His eyes held nothing but love and caring. _

"_Edward I –" I was cut off by a car roaring down the road. _

Just as it was about to hit us I was woken up by the beeping of my alarm. I jolted upright so fast that I kinked my neck. Slapping the alarm to turn it off I rubbed my neck hoping to ease the pain that was there. Deciding that my massaging wouldn't help I got up and took a warm shower.

Sitting in the steamed up bathroom on the edge of the tub I thought back to the dream. Even though I was asleep I swear that my heart leapt when he had told me that he loved me. All this proved was that I really needed Mike to ask me out and soon.

A sharp knock came at the door. When I got up and answered I found that it was Rose.

"Hey, Alice and I wanted to know if you wanted to come see a movie with us today."

"Sure, that sounds cool. What were you going to see?" I asked hesitantly, I didn't want to see some so called love story that was really a porno in disguise.

"It's called P.S. I Love You. It looked like an awesome movie."

"Ok, when are we going?"

"Alice already picked out your outfit and we'll leave when you're ready to go." She said smiling as she left my room.

Quickly changing into my outfit which was a tiered blue skirt and a black tank top covered a fluffy jacket. I went downstairs.

"Bella, how does going out for breakfast sound?" yelled Alice from the living room.

"Sounds good to me Alli." I yelled back as I heard the T.V. turn off and the sound of two pairs of heels clacking on the floor.

Exiting the house we all clambered into my Rose's car and pulled out of the driveway. After we had been ridding for about eight minutes with nothing but silence I decided that we needed to talk.

"So, how did the clubbing last night go? You guys must have stayed out pretty late because you weren't home when I went to sleep." I said.

"Clubbing? Oh, yeah! It was great, you really should have come, you would have enjoyed it. We found this awesome club called Twilight." Said Alice from the backseat.

"That's cool, but I really wasn't in the partying mood yesterday. I'm just glad that you two had fun and came home safe." I said to both of them.

"Yeah, the bartender didn't even ask for my I.D., he just gave me some free drinks." Said Rose with a smirk.

"I'm, guessing that you weren't the designated driver yesterday?" I said.

"You got that right. Hey, Alice, where are we going?" she said as she turned away from the road to look at her.

"Rose! Keep your eyes on the road!" I shouted at I grabbed a hold of the wheel and shifted the car back to the center of the lane.

Laughing she turned back to the road. "Chill Bella, I'm not going to get a ticket."

"We're going to a really cool retro diner called Roxy's" said Alice.

I had only heard of the place a few times from Mike and his friends at school when they were planning what to do for the weekend. People didn't go there on a daily basis due to the fact that it was in Port Angeles. That reminded me that I needed to tell the girls about Mike.

"Hey, what do you guys think about Mike?" I asked trying to be sly as I looked out the window acting as though this was a normal question to ask.

"What about him?" asked Rose warily?

"Well, I was going to ask him out. Or if he asked me out I would accept." I said still keeping my gaze focused on the passing trees.

"What?!" shouted both Alice and Rose, I felt the car quickly pull over to the side of the road and park. I couldn't keep not looking at them so I decided to see how they reacted.

I wish I hadn't though. Alice's tiny pixy face was contorted in confusion and maybe a little anger. While Rose had opted for just plain confusion and surprise.

"Why?" asked Rose still a little shocked from my words.

"Well, I never had a boyfriend before and I thought that I probably should get one soon so the school doesn't think that I'm a prude. Besides, Mike is one of the few decent guys at our school." I said gaining confidence as I finished.

"But Mike? Honestly. Even you can't say that he isn't at least partly a pig." Said Alice.

"Yeah, I know he's not perfect, but then again what guys ever are?" I said. Edward is the only exception for that rule. Player ness aside, he is perfect. Stop that! You can't think like that if you are trying to get over him I told myself.

"I guess so." Alice admitted in what I thought sounded like defeat, but what would she be sad about? I dismissed it as nothing.

"So, now that you both know that can we get a move on to breakfast? I'm starving." I said trying to lighten the mood.

The last twenty minutes or so to the diner were filled with us singing along to the radio at the top of our lungs which elicited a whole bunch of strange looks from people in the passing cars. By the time that we had gotten into the parking space we were all in a marginally better moods then before.

I stepped out into the light sprinkle and immediately noticed two cars. One being Mike's old Van, and Edward's shiny Aston Martin. This was not good. Not good at all. I could tell that both Alice and Rose recognized them too.

Walking confidently into the diner I was relieved that Edward wasn't in my immediate view, however Mike and his friends Eric and Tyler were. Looking at The girls for approval to sit at their table I silently told them that I wanted to sit by Mike. After Mike finally noticing us and waving his arm around like he was signaling a plane, at which I chuckled at, I went to sit down beside him. You could tell that he really enjoyed this because I thought his face was going to split into with the size of his smile. A smile that was cute, but didn't send shivers down my spine like Edward's crooked one did. Once again I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him, especially when I was with Mike.

Only then did I notice when the Cullen brothers were sitting, unfortunately for me they had a clear view to me and I to them, meaning that Edward was now staring at me, his hands clenched into fists on the table. I was shocked that he was so angry, even the sight of me caused him to be furious. Successfully I held back the tears that were soon threatening to come out. Soon I buried myself into the conversation with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up. It was pleasant, we laughed and had fun.

After our food was finished we just sat at the table and talked some more. Never did I chance to look up at Edward again for fear that I would see the look of hatred and anger again.

"So, what are you girls doing up here today?" asked Mike, mainly to me.

"We were just going to go see a movie. I think that it was called P.S. I Love You." I said smiling, hoping that he would get the bait.

"I know, how about we all go together, me and the boys didn't have anything else to do." he said returning the smile.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. What do you think girls?" I asked. I could tell that I was laying it on a little thick and the girls knew it, but thankfully Mike seemed oblivious to it.

"Sure." Said Alice in her usual bubbly tone.

After paying for our meals we all set out to our cars and agreed to meet up at the theater. When we pulled out of the parking lot I saw Edward and his brothers exit the restaurant and head to their cars. What a coincidence. I thought to myself.

Moving to Forks brought me a lot of interesting days, and I had no doubt that this was going to be one of them.

**REVIEW! REVIEW!! The more you review the more you write.**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	17. Decisions

**I would like to be like other authors on this site and have a noble or good excuse for not updating regularly, but sadly i do not. I just simply didn't feel like writing for a while and only recently have i gotten back to feeling like it. In this chapter i hope that you get how Bella feels about Mike, though i will tell you now that i did not make it easy to figure out. And if you have ever seen the movie P.S. I Love You it is very sad and i cried for most of it. If you made it through the movie without crying you are a strong person.**

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or P.S. I Love You**

The ten minute ride to the movies was spent in silence; there really wasn't anything to say. I could tell that the girls didn't like Mike all that much, but maybe they would warm up to him eventually. Did I think that Mike would be a permanent thing? No. But he was a good way to pass the time and distract me from my ever increasing feelings for Edward.

It's hard when you are so in to a person that they are constantly occupying your thoughts only to find that they are repulsed by the mere sight of you. There was no denying that I was miserably put off by the menacing look in his eyes back at the diner. I suppose that I had taken it too far and that he truly had no interest in me. I was just something to chase, one more notch in his belt. The thought threatened to bring tears to my eyes. Even so, I couldn't help but admire how in that brief moment his hair had caught the light making his hair look golden, and the way his pale skin seemed to shimmer.

I was brought out of my thought by the car parking in front of the theater. Slowly, I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car to make my way over to the ticket booth. The boys weren't here yet, and I didn't expect them to be because no one could beat Rose's driving. After we all had gone inside to get out of the cold we stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before Alice decided to break the ice.

"Bella, I'm worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me, my nightmares haven't been that bad lately I-"I was cut off by Rose this time.

"No, it's not that. It's just that we have noticed that you have been quieter than normal and just space off all the time. You weren't like this before."

I instantly felt guilty that I had been causing them to worry once again about me. These girls were my family, my sisters. I shouldn't be doing this to them.

"Sorry, I've just had a lot to think about lately." I said, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Ok, we understand. Just know that we are here for you if you ever need to talk. And thought I hate saying that because it sounds so cliché it is true." Said Rose her eyes warm.

"Yeah, and we won't say anything bad about Mike anymore if you want to be with him." Said Alice.

"Thank you guys so much, I never meant to make you worry. I just needed to think some things over and I think I have the answers that I needed now. I love you both so much." I said as I enveloped them both in a tight hug. I smiled to myself knowing that things between us were going to be much better now that I was getting Edward out of my thoughts and hopefully my life as well. Now they wouldn't need to worry about me more than they already did.

"Umm… The movie's going to be starting soon so we should get our snacks and head in if we want to get good seats." I turned to see Mike, Tyler, and Eric standing awkwardly a few feet away. Wiping my eyes that I hadn't noticed were brimming with tears I nodded and went to stand by Mike. Rose went to Tyler, and Alice went by Eric, to the rest of the word it would look like we were having a group date. I smiled at the thought of being on a date. It had been so long since I had actually gone out with a boy and hade a good time. Now was the time to just enjoy being a teenager and have some fun with a boy who liked me and who I could grow to like as well.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mike anxiously as we went over to stand in the line to buy candy. I was touched and a little surprised that he actually asked me about it. Most guys would have just dismissed what they saw and move on to other topics without giving it a second thought. I gave Mike a hug to which he seemed genuinely shocked to receive and it took him a minute before he hugged me back.

"What was that for?" he asked as I pulled away when it was our time to order.

"For asking me if I was ok." I replied simply.

My admiration of him was cut short when it came time to pay for everything. He made no move to pay, or even offer to pay for his share. I was a little angry with him for that so I decided to call him on it.

"Mike, aren't you going to pay for your share?"

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, but I spent all my money on breakfast." He said not looking guilty in the least.

With a slight sigh I paid for it all and headed to the theater room where our movie was being shown. When I got inside the dark room the movie was just starting and I had to strain my eyes to find the others because they had been ahead of us in the line. To my immense surprise I found Alice and Rose making pleasant conversation with the boys. My seat was between Tyler and Mike with Mike on my right and Tyler to my left. Our seating arrangement went boy girl boy girl, it reminded me of the seating chart in my fifth grade class. A few minutes into the movie the husband died and I started to cry. I don't know why but it was just so sad, usually I'm not one to cry at movies but this time it was just different. I think that I needed to cry and this was a perfect opportunity to just get it all out.

Again I was a little disappointed in Mike, he didn't seem to care that I was crying. When my tears had stopped I again focused my attention on the movie, after a few more minutes had gone by Mike made his move. Very casually he moved his arm from his side to the back of my seat then to my shoulders. I didn't think anything of it until he lifted up the arm of his seat that separated us. **(And yes, some actually do this; I've gone to one that did)**

If I was ever going to try and date him I would have to do what I would normally do if I was on a date with a guy I chose. So with that thought in mind I moved closer so that out thighs were touching which seemed to please him because he looked over at me with that boyish grin on his face once again.

Once again I found myself crying during the movie, I guess that I was very emotional today. Again Mike made absolutely no effort to comfort me through my tears. What had happened to the guy who cared if I was alright back in the lobby? We were in the middle of the movie when the girls went to the bar when Mike once again turned to me; though this time I had a feeling about what he was going to do this time.

As he leaned over to kiss me my mind was running about a mile a minute. Do I really want this? Is he a good kisser? Do I have bad breath? Does he have bad breath? I knew the last three were insignificant details, and that the only one that really mattered was the first. I didn't have much time to decide on what I was going to do because his lips were only a few inches from mine now.

**Review and you will get the next chapter either today or tomorrow! I think that i will put in Edward's point of view in the next chapter, but don't fear i will also put some of the regular story in it too. I just feel that i need to do his point of view also because this is a fairly important chapter for him.**

**When you review also send in what you want to happen out of these options:**

**1. Edward pulling Bella out of the movie him self and either talk to her or doing "something else" with her (pick out of these 2 options)**

**2. Mike and Bella making out and them making another date for later.**

**3. Bella slapping Mike, but turning Edward down at school the next day.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Love ya,**

**Rose**


	18. Let me explain

**I promised that if you reviewed i would update soon, and if i do say so myself, this is a decent sized chapter. Hope you enjoy it because i am taking time from sleeping to write this and tomorrow i and making the long trip to San Diego CA.**

**EPOV**

I was immediately aware of Rose's car pulling into the diner parking lot; I could tell that my tensing was obvious to the guys because they too looked out the window to see what had captured my gaze. Emmett was extremely excited to know that Rose was here, and the same could be said for Jasper but with Alice. Both had the same fascination with them that I had for Bella, though their girls, as I had taken to calling them, had been more receptive to them than Bella had to me. Though I knew that I was trying to rid myself of her angelic presence it was no easy task.

I knew that when they came in that I couldn't acknowledge her presence in any way even though I was hyper aware of her and every move that she made. I was distracted from the sight of her exciting the car by the raucous laughter coming from vile Newton's table where he and his idiot friends had been sitting for the past twenty minutes. I couldn't stand the way that he and his friends talked about the girls. It was like they were freaking pieces of meat and Mike and his friends were pigs, simple and plain, pigs. I know that I'm far from being Mr. Perfect, but at least I had a little more grace as to refrain from saying such crude things about Bella. Obviously Mike lacked that grace by a long shot.

The door opened letting my angel and her friends into the diner, she couldn't see me due to the fact that I was to her left by the windows, though to my displeasure she had a clear view to Newton's table where he and his band or pigs had yet to notice them. Though in no time Mike was throwing his hands around wildly signaling for them to come over and sit with them. Because I was trying to rid myself of her I tried to stop from getting jealous about the fact that she had shared a look with her friends that meant that she wanted to go with them.

The trio of girls went to sit down with the noisy pigs and I was infuriated to see Bella sitting right next to Mike who was clearly pleased with this. The scum bag had just been talking about her in rather rude ways and now he got the pleasure of sharing both a meal and a conversation with Bella. Life was truly not fair in any way. I shook myself mentally to snap out of the thoughts that were straying into dangerous territory.

"Damn! Why are they sitting with those douche bags?" snarled Emmett. It wasn't a secret between us that he was falling for Rose.

"What the hell are they thinking?! Do you think that they actually like those guys?" asked Jasper. I thought that I could hear a hint of betrayal in his voice along with anger and jealousy.

"I don't know, and I don't care if they do like them." I said shocking them both.

"What! Man, I thought that you were in love with Bella." Said Emmett in slight disbelief.

"First off Emmett, how could I be in love with her? I barley met her, and I'm pretty sure that she hates me. Besides she seems to have a crush on that pig Newton." I said the last part rather bitterly and I could tell that they both picked up on it.

After giving each other looks that were obviously about me they switched the subject to when the next football game was and who they thought was going to win. I managed to sneak a glance at the girls table and was infuriated with what I saw. Mike was blatantly looking at Bella's chest while she was having a conversation with the rest of the table. My fists clenched in anger and I could feel the anger and hatred in my eyes as I looked on at the scene before me. It was then that Bella looked away from her friends and caught my eye, for a moment her eyes held nothing but confusion, but that soon turned to sadness and shock as she turned back to face her other friends.

I was horrified at what had just happened, she had mistakenly thought that my look of hatred and anger was meant for her and not for Mike, I could have kicked myself right then and there. The only thing that I wanted to do was to go over to her and assure her that it was not her that I hated and that she should be with me instead of Newton. But alas, I couldn't do that. She hated me and I had just now made it worse, I should probably just leave her alone so that she could be happy once again, and if that meant her being with mike then so be it.

"Ed, what the hell if going on with you?" asked Jasper giving me a strange look that was mirrored by Emmett's.

"I'm just trying so hard not to feel anything for Bella, but it's so hard. And her being with that sleazy jerk isn't helping anything. He was staring at her chest and I was so angry with him, but then she looked at me and saw the glare that I was giving him and I think that she thought that I was aiming it to her. I know that she doesn't like me anyway, but still..." I trailed off not looking either one in the eyes, we were brothers and I thought that it was best just to be honest with them.

"Man, if I had known that you had it that bad for her I wouldn't have said all those things to you." Said Emmett, he had been annoying me so much about Bella at home lately. But I knew him better than that; he wouldn't have stopped even if I had told him this earlier. I had to smile at that.

"Dude, Jazz and I both know that you wouldn't have stopped doing it for anything." I said slapping him on the shoulder, both he and Jasper chuckled along with me. When our amusement had faded away I noticed that Bella's group were paying for their things and getting ready to leave. I could tell that they were going to meet each other somewhere, but I couldn't tell where exactly.

"I think that they are going to meet up somewhere after this." I said voicing my thought aloud.

"Yeah, they're going to see some movie called P.S. I Love You, I heard the girls talking about it." Replied Jasper.

"Isn't that some sappy chick movie?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah it is, and you are going to go see it with us." I said, Jasper nodding in agreement with me, he obviously didn't like the idea of the girls being in the dark theater with those jerks anymore than I did. But Emmett, ever the dense one had no clue why were so worried.

"Em, do you really want Rose to be in a dark theater for a few hours with Tyler the perv?" I asked. This time I got the reaction that I was hoping for out of him. He had pure anger in his eyes and I could see him muscles clenching up at the thought.

"What are we still doing here, they are already gone. Let's go!" he said as I threw some cash at our waiter and made my way out to my car. Just as I arrived at my car I saw the girl's pulling out of the lot.

We waited about one minute before following them so that it wouldn't look like we were stalking them. Unfortunately for us we hit about every red light between the diner and the theater. By the time we got there the movie was just starting. We ran to the ticket booth to get our tickets.

"Hey, can I get three tickets to P.S. I Love You." I think that I startled the girl behind the counter by the urgency in my voice.

Finally we made it into the screening room **(I have absolutely no idea what that room where they show the movie is called)** and I had to strain my eyes to find the shapes that were the girls. Fortunately for us they were closer to the front which left plenty of rows for us to choose from in which to hide. For the first few minutes nothing happened so Emmett went to go and get us snacks and drinks. I only wanted water because right now my stomach was doing flips and I didn't think that I would be able to hold anything down.

It was shortly after Emmett arrived back from the snack bar that I got pissed. Mike did the not so subtly arm-stretch-around-shoulder thing so that he could get closer to my Bella. Whoa! Where did that come from? I had no right to claim her as mine, but at the same time I wanted to claim her as mine and only mine. I know that it was kind of caveman, but I couldn't help it. Soon after he removed the arm rest from between his seat and hers and Jasper had to restrain me from leaping over the two rows and knocking him out cold which I knew I could do easily.

That scum hadn't even comforted her when she was crying, it just about ore me apart to see her like that, angels shouldn't cry for any reason. Just as soon as she stopped crying again he began to lean towards her and I knew what he was going to attempt to do and something in me just snapped. I jumped over the two rows of seats before either one of my brothers could stop me. That filth was not going to kiss my girl.

**BPOV**

Right as Mike was about to go in for the kill I heard a growl from behind me.

I snapped my head around to see where that menacing, yet sexy growl came from and found my angel, the one and only Edward Cullen glowering at Mike who at the moment looked terrified and slightly disgruntled. Before I could say anything I was being picked up bridal style and carried out of the theater and across the road to the community park across the street.

Edward was here! And I was in his arms. Those were the only coherent thoughts that my mind could form at the moment due to the electric sensation coming from all of the points in my body where I was connected to him. Immediately all the will power that I had put into getting him out of my life was gone and replaced by a foreign feeling, one that scared and confused me at the same time. Love.

Eventually he stopped in a deserted area of the park, for Washington it was unusually not raining, though there was a thick blanket of clouds covering the sky. Once he set me down on my feet I almost collapsed from the sudden pressure being back on my knees. Luckily he threw himself forward to catch me.

I loved the feeling of being in his arms, I felt safe. We fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces; it was as if the contours of his chest were made for me. After realizing that he was still holding onto me and there was very little room between our bodies I carefully detangled myself from him.

"Edward, what was that all about? Why did you follow us?" I needed these questions to be answered before I could do anything else. I could still see the anger in his eyes from when he was looking at Mike, but that only made me remember the look that he gave me back at the diner. I looked away remembering how much it hurt to see him that angry because of me. He had yet to answer either one of those questions and was just staring off into space that hard look in his green eyes. Tears began to slip from my eyes as I thought about how much he must detest me to have been so angry with me.

"Don't cry love." He said as his arms once again surrounded me and wiped away my tears. I ventured a look at his face and saw his emotions had drastically changed and were now a mix of sadness and some other one that I couldn't quite place.

"Will you give me the chance to explain myself to you? I know I don't deserve the chance to do so, but I hope that you can spare me time to do it." He said, this rather confused me. Why did he think that _he_ didn't deserve the chance? I slowly nodded as he sat on the dry grass and motioned for me to follow suit.

Sitting across from him I heard him clear his throat and begin to tell me what had been going on.

"Bella, when I first met you I thought that you were some sort of angel sent down from heaven, and before you say anything I know it sounds really corny, but that was my honest first impression." H e said with a sheepish grin. "You were new and I was interested in knowing more about you. I t was just luck I guess that you happened to be in my Biology class and that we were partners. When I first spoke to you I could tell you were different from the other girls at the school, you didn't immediately drool over me and you weren't easily dazzled by my charm." He said with a crooked grin that made me shiver.

"You're wrong." I whispered more to myself than to him.

"What was that?"

"I said that you were wrong about that. You dazzle me quite frequently; I just have a good way of hiding it." I said a small smile spreading on my face. Maybe, just maybe, he didn't really hate me and this was just a misunderstanding. That was all that I could hope for.

He let out a chuckle that made my heart do flips in my chest. If I could I would listen to his laugh every day.

"Well that's nice to know." He said still laughing, though quieter than before. "But back to what I was saying, I enjoyed every minute that I talked to you, it was refreshing not to hear someone use the word like in every sentence. The first time that we touched I felt a shock go through my body and I knew that I would have to make you mine. Bella, you have to understand before I explain myself anymore that during that first few days I fell for you hard." He said as he stared into my eyes.

"Then why did you act so cold towards me on Friday?"

"That's s good question. I guess I was just scared of what I was feeling. After gym I came to realize something that scared me to no end because the last time I had thought I felt like this it ended horribly." He trailed off I could see the pain cross his face as he remembered something that had happened in the past. I couldn't help it but I reached out and put my hand on his face, his eyes went back to mine and they help the one emotion that I had been longing to see in him. Love.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to b-" I was cut off by him placing two fingers over my lips silencing me.

"Bella, I was going to tell you anyway. Before I moved here in my sophomore year I had a girlfriend that I had been seeing for a while, I thought that I loved her and that we would stay together. But she wanted to do some things that I wasn't ready for and I could tell that she was upset. I gave her a day or two to cool off. But when I came to surprise her at her house to apologize I found her in bed with my best friend. She told me that I wasn't giving her what she needed, but when I was ready she would take me back." He spat the last part out the betrayal and hurt obvious in his eyes.

"Who would do that to a person." I said, and I really didn't know that someone could be so stupid and mean as to cheat on a guy like Edward and then have the nerve to say that to him.

"It doesn't matter now, its safe to say that I'm not friends with the guy anymore, and that I have no intention of ever going back to her. But I don't want to dwell on the dark spots of the past. So as I was saying I was scared to feel that way again, I had started believing that I could be happy with just having random girls' everyday. And for sometime I was, but you changed that completely." A smile graced his perfect lips as he said the last part. "I ignored you because I was scared; it is as simple as that. I was in denial about how I felt and was trying to lie to myself about my feelings for you.

But when I saw you today with that pig of a boy I couldn't lie to myself anymore, it took all my control not to kill him when I saw him looking at your chest as you talked to everyone else." I was shocked to hear this; I hadn't noticed what Mike was doing. "So when you left the guys and I decided to follow you, there was no way in hell that I would let you be in a dark theater with him. So we got there just as the movie was starting and sat about two rows behind you. Jasper had to physically restrain me from punching him when he put his arm around you." He paused for a minute to gauge my reaction. "I'm ashamed to admit this, but all I could think was that you were mine and that he couldn't have you." Again he paused to look at me.

"Edward, you don't have to be ashamed about that. I personally find it sexy." I was a little shocked at myself for being so bold, but at this moment I didn't care.

I was rewarded by a huge crooked smile and Edward pulling me into hid lap and hugging me tightly to which I responded eagerly. After our little hugging escapade I turned my head so that I could see his face clearly signaling for him to continue.

"So after that I was extremely pissed with Mike, and when I saw that he was going to kiss you I just snapped and jumped over the seats until I was behind you. I didn't want him to ruin you by kissing you. Something so foul shouldn't kiss an angel." He said, and now it was my turn to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked amusement clear on his face.

"Well, it's just that when I saw you behind me I thought that you were an angel, I've always thought that. Also, I thought that the growl that you did was really sexy." I said whispering the last part in his ear.

He let out another deep growl and I saw his eyes change to a dark green and he pulled me to straddle his lap.

"Bella, I brought you here to tell you something rather important, and I'd be disappointed if I didn't get the chance to tell you." He said as he put his hands on either side of my face.

"What is it?"

"Bella, I have known this for a couple of days now, but I thought that I should formally tell you." I knew he was dragging this out on purpose and I was anxious to know what it was.

"Come on, come on, tell me already." I said a little too fast which made him chuckle.

He suddenly became serious again and I gulped. "Bella, I love you." He said and I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. He loved me. He loved me!

"Edward, I love you too." I said as I took his own face in my hands.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine and they were moving together in perfect harmony like this was the way things were supposed to be. The kiss was passionate, but in a way that made us able to express out love to each other. We finally pulled apart gasping for air our foreheads touching.

"That was amazing." I panted.

"No, it was beyond amazing, and I think that I want to be the only one you ever kiss like that. As a matter of fact, I want to be the only one you ever kiss." He said, and my heart somersaulted at what he was implying, I wasn't sure that he was serious. But even the mere thought of marrying Edward was enough for me.

**REVIEW!! When you do review please include yout thoughts and opinions about when, where and if Bella should tell Edward about her being an orphan. Also, if you want another point of view in there like Alice, Rose, Emmett, or Jasper just TELL me! i will do it!**

**Love you all forever,**

**Rose**


	19. revisiting the past

**A/N: I am making up for my extremely long dissapearance with this amazingly long chapter. Please don't hurt me for being gone for do long. I just had writers block. Ok, that was a crappy excuse, but it's true. Plus i was to lazy to type, yeah, it is as pathetic as it sounds. Hope you enjoy this monster chapter. My back and wrists hurt fron typing for seven hours straight. All pictures are on profile. :) Review! This isn't the last chapter in this story.**

To say that I was distracted was the understatement of the century, I don't know how long Edward and I sat there staring at each other and giving each other small pecks on the mouth, neck and cheek. However, I did find out that his favorite place for me to kiss him was the side of his neck. Too soon I heard the sound of heavy footsteps, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice came into view shortly after. They all sported all-knowing smiles as they saw me seated on Edward's lap, my arms around his neck, and his arms around my waist.

"So… What happened?" asked Emmett.

"Well, as you all know by now, Bella and I are together." Said Edward as he gently pulled me up from the ground to a standing position. His beautiful crooked smile was stretched across his face.

"Way to go my brother!" said Jasper as he high fived Edward.

"Bella, I knew that he was the right guy for you." Squealed Alice as the bounced over to give me a bone crushing hug, for some one so small she sure was strong.

Rose said nothing, she just stood there beaming at both Edward and I. Her silence meant more to me than any words she could have said. This was her way of giving me the OK as far as dating Edward. Rose was never the one to talk during special moments like this, she thought it was best just to soak it all in and watch everyone's reactions. Although Edward and I really didn't know anything about each other we had a strong bond. Based on what I don't know, but I did know that our relationship had a good chance of making it in the long run.

AS I surveyed my surroundings I found that it was darker than I had thought it would be, the trees were casting long shadows and there was a noticeable chill in the air. Noticing this made me shiver. This didn't go unnoticed by Edward; he quickly wrapped his big warm arms around me quickly warming me up. I smiled up at him.

"You should head home; I don't want you driving around in the dark." He said, I was touched that he would care about my safety the way he just showed me he did.

"Ok. You're probably right, but Rose is the lucky one who gets to drive home since it is her car. But thank you for caring enough to say that." I said as I gently kissed his lips. I didn't want him to think me a whore, so I decided that going any further than a light kiss would have to wait a while. He didn't push me to go any further so I assumed that he was fine with it.

"Ok girls; let's get this show on the road!" I have no idea how she can have this much energy so late in the day, but she always does no matter what had taken place earlier. She was like the energizer bunny; she just kept going and going. I smiled at the thought of tiny Alice carrying around a huge drum with a pair of bunny ears on.

"Bye boys." Said Rose giving Emmett a wink. I would have to find out what was going on between them later tonight if I managed to stay awake during the car ride.

It made me sad to leave Edward, even though I knew that I would see him at school in two days. I knew that I shouldn't be so attached to him in the short amount of time that we had spent together today, but I couldn't help it. He was too perfect for his own good.

The car ride home was filled with both Alice and Rose drilling me with questions about what had happened after Edward took me out of the movie, and what I thought was going to happen between us in the future. When that question came up I didn't really have an answer, I mean, in the ideal relation ship it would end in marriage and the couple would stay together for the rest of their lives, but then again, no relationship ever went completely as planned. Edward and I had so much left of our lives that it was impossible to tell what our future together would have in store for us, but hopefully most of it would be good.

Unfortunately for me I succumbed to slumber shortly after the firing squad had ceased their assault. My sleep was free of dreams, both good and bad which surprised me, I had never had a night of sleep without waking up in the middle of the night for months. Occasionally I would have a peaceful night, but they were extremely rare and far apart.

In the morning I awoke to the sound of a car backfiring and an extremely stiff body. When the foggy cloud left my vision I noticed that I was still stretched out in the back seat of Rose's car. That was the reason for my sore neck, legs and back.

I stumbled my way into the house to find a very rested Alice and Rose seated at the kitchen table sipping cups of steaming coffee. I made my way over to the coffee pot and poured myself a mug of the caffeinated drink.

"You bitches left me in the car all night and now I hurt all over." I said as I turned and went over to the table where they were currently seated.

"Well, you were sleeping so peacefully that we didn't want to wake you." Was Alice's lame reply, rose cracked a smile at this statement which led me to believe that she was lying.

"Bull." I said sipping the hot liquid goodness.

"Oh fine, you caught me, Rose ran straight up to her room and basically passed out which left me to figure out how to get you out of the cart by myself. The fact of the matter is that I just couldn't carry you by myself so I just left you there. But I did remember to lock the doors so no one would steal you." She said with a triumphant smile, it was like she thought I was going to commend her on remembering to lock the car behind her.

"Oh, that's just great, you remembered to lock the car." I said the sarcasm extremely apparent in my voice. "But I get it; I know that you would never be able to lift me by your self. It's ok; I forgive both of you for leaving me." I said with a slight smile. They knew that I wouldn't have held it against them for very long anyway so my saying it aloud was just a formality.

"So… do either of you have plans for today?" I asked.

"There's going to be a big sale at the mall today so I thought that we all could go and have some 'bonding time'". Said Alice, it was quite funny to see her try to use air quotes while drinking coffee. She held the mug in her mouth while using her hands to do the quotes. Why she didn't just put it down I don't know, but then again, it is Alice. It took a few seconds for her words to sink into my brain, I groaned when I finally realized what today had in store for me.

"Alice." I whined, "Please don't make me go shopping, I just want to lounge around the house today."

"Nope" she said popping the p, "You are going whether you like it or not so you might as well enjoy yourself and stop being a grouch about it." She said, I knew that this wasn't going to go anywhere so I dragged my sore body upstairs to take a long, hot, and well needed shower. When I was done I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my room to pick out my clothes for the day, I knew that it was going to be an extremely long day so I wanted to wear something comfortable. However, there was an outfit laid out on my bed, I would have to figure out how Alice knew so much about clothes one day. I saw that it was a reasonable outfit, minus the short shorts so I put it on without any complaint. It consisted of a nice light wash pair of jean shorts, a black tank top with the logo from my new favorite band Tokio Hotel **(This is a real band that is amazing, they're German and the lead guitarist is amazingly hot, as well as the singer, and the drummer. The Lead singer's hair is amazing! Check them out!) **On it, and lastly was a pair of black Converse All Stars. I loved it; it was exactly what I would have picked out if I had any taste in clothes at all. **(Pictures on profile)** I grabbed my Tokio hotel Dog tags from my desk and headed down stairs. Rose and Alice were also wearing Tokio Hotel tank tops and shorts. I guess we were matching today, some times Alice liked to do matching days, it was just a fun way to mix things up. The shorts varied in shades of blue, and they were both wearing heels. Alice looked me up and down as I made my way down the stairs; I think that she was debating if I looked good in the outfit that she had picked.

"Bella, you have to wear heels too, I thought that Converse was going to look good, and they do, but I think that heels would look so much better. That way you would match us even more." She said as she practically ran back up the stairs.

"Alice! I want to wear these shoes, not those death traps you call heels!" I yelled pathetically. Rose just stood by and smirked, she knew it was pointless to argue with Alice about fashion.

"Bella, get over it, now put these on!" she commanded.

"Damn pixie." I muttered.

"Don't hate the player hate the game." Said Rose.

"Ok, now that Bella is ready we can go!" said a bouncing pixie.

"Today we were going to take Alice's car because we were running a little late for the sale and Alice wanted to be there before everyone else. That reminded me, I didn't even know what time it was or when the sale started.

"Alice, what time is it?"

"It's about 7:30, and before you ask, the sale starts at 9:00." I swear she's a mind reader.

"9:00! Alice, with your driving we'll be there in thirty minutes what are we going to do for an hour?!" I asked.

"We'll shop at other stores. Duh! What else would you do at a mall." Said Rose.

"Can we at least get something to eat? I haven't eaten anything this morning." I knew I was acting like a child, but I really was hungry. Not having dinner or breakfast would do that to a person.

"Yeah, I am kind of hungry too." Said Rose.

"Fine, but we have to make it quick; I want to get as much time to shop as I can." Alice said.

We finally reached the mall and headed straight for the food court where we all ordered a nice stack of pancakes. After that we all headed off to different shops, this was how we usually shopped. We'd go off in different places them get the others to look over what we bought. Eventually we would all go to the same stores, but this way I could be taught how to pick out nice clothes as Alice and Rose had said. The day was just as long as I expected, but entertaining at the same time. When we had gotten to the store with the sale there was a giant mob of people waiting to get in and shop.

After the doors finally opened everyone tried to run in, but the door way wasn't big enough so it resulted in hair pulling and scratching. These women were violent; I even had an old lady whack me on the butt with her walker. Naturally I couldn't hit the old lady, but oh how I would have liked to, her walker was made of metal and hurt really badly. Then later on when I had found a really cute jean skirt that I liked some middle aged lady came up to me and tried to snatch it from my hands. Needless to say I didn't let go, but neither did she so I tried to pull it from her bony hands. The freak lady tackled me! Yes, I did say tackled, we landed in a pile of jackets that had been scattered on the ground, the crazed bitch started trying to bite me when I hadn't let go during the fall. I had to wrestle the sweater away from her. Eventually our fight ended with me tying her up with jean jackets like she was in the mental ward, I never found out if she got out of them, but I don't care because I now have bite marks on my arms.

In the morning I woke up even more sore than I had when I fell asleep in the car, but the thought of seeing Edward made me smile and I willed myself to get ready. I decided to wear the infamous jean skirt and a nice tank top, I liked the range of movements that the top allowed me, usually I found long sleeved shirts restricted my arms.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked both of the girls. Rose was holding an ice pack to her knee; I could see that it was a dark blue; she had other injuries as well. Alice held a bag of peas to her shoulder, when she moved it I saw that there were purple welts no doubt from someone clawing to get some form of clothing yesterday. It looked like we had been involved in a mugging.

"Hand me an ice pack will you?" I asked as I gingerly sat down on a chair, that old lady and her walker had left a bruise. Rose chucked the ice at me and I let out a loud sigh as I put it to my bruised and scraped leg.

"How did you guys get off yesterday? You look like hell." Said Rose.

"You don't look too hot either." I said.

"I got about seven shirts, three shorts, and a jacket. I have to say that it was all worth it." Said Alice with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess, but I really didn't enjoy being bitten by that crazy lady, I think I might have to get a tetanus shot. But I did get four shirts, two tank tops, three skirts, and a pair of shorts." I smiled remembering everything that I had to go through to get my clothes, they were extremely cute, but I don't think that I'm ever going to do that again.

"Yeah, you really might want to see a doctor about that in case she had a disease or something. I'm glad that I didn't get bitten, but I did get my hair pulled. I ended up getting two dresses, two skirts, three tops, and three jackets." Said Rose triumphantly.

We talked about the sale and that we weren't ever going to do another one any time soon. The pain was slowly going away, but we did have to get to school on time if we wanted to avoid detention. So we all piled into my car, with me at the wheel we made it to school in five minutes.

The boys were standing buy their car talking to each other, but they promptly stopped when they saw my car pull into the lot. I slowly got out of the car trying not to bump into anything that would cause me pain. When Edward saw me an intense look of anger crossed his perfect face. He came over to me and lightly touched my arm where one of my more prominent bruises was.

"Who did this to you?" his voice was deadly quiet and menacing. I think I'm a freak because I found it extremely sexy, but oh well.

"A lot of people, but it doesn't matter; it really doesn't hurt that much any more. The girls and I went to a sale at the mall and there were a lot of people, some of them were crazy." I said trying to calm him down, though I was doing a bad job of it because if anything she looked a little angrier.

"Why did you let them do this to you?" he asked.

"I really wanted to get the clothes, they were cute. Don't you like my skirt? This is one of the things I got yesterday." I asked trying to switch the subject. It worked because he cracked a small smile while checking me out.

"I love the skirt; I just wish you wouldn't have had to go through this." He gestured to my arms and legs. "To get it."

"Once again, thank you for caring." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips before wrapping him in a hug.

_Three weeks later._

The days had gone by so quickly between the girls, school, and Edward. Our relationship had steadily grown; we had yet to go all the way, but there way a lot to be done anyway. Our dates were amazing, he was always a gentleman, pulling out my chair, and holding doors became commonplace when I was with him. We said that we loved each other, but it seemed that there couldn't be much to it; we still hadn't been together for a substantial amount of time. I had talked to him about it once and he said that he felt the same way. Us saying that we loved each other didn't necessarily mean that we were in love with each other. It was more like we knew everything about each other, and understood all the things about one another that no one else, even our family could. So we had spent almost all of our free time together this past week, laughing, and just enjoying the other's company. We could sit in silence and be completely content.

Rose and Emmett had gotten together, no that anyone was surprised when it happened, we all knew that it was inevitable. They had been going at it like bunnies since then and their relationship still confused me. They hadn't said that they loved each other yet, but it was bound to happen eventually. Rose would often smack Emmett when he made stupid comments that made me blush, but they would both be smiling the whole time. Emmett worshiped Rose like a queen and treated her like one. He never raised a hand, or his voice against her and I could tell that he never would.

Then there were Alice and Jasper. They hadn't yet officially gotten together which confused me. They seemed perfect for each other and I'm pretty sure that they both knew that. I knew that Alice was scared to fall for someone for fear of them being ripped out of her life. But she was letting her walls down and soon there would be nothing left to hide behind. Jasper was content waiting for her to be ready and I was grateful for that, Alice deserved someone who would love her.

Emmett and Jasper were like brothers to me, and the same went for the other girls, though depending on who they were with, the brothers changed. I still hadn't met Edward's parents; they were on a second honey moon right now that coincided with a business trip to Italy so they were currently out of the country. I have to admit that I was thankful they were, I don't think that I could handle seeing a happy family together yet. My nightmares continue to haunt me in my sleep, and haven't been going away, or easing in their vividness, but I'm used to it.

None of us have told the boys about our pasts, I think that we're scared, well, at least I am. I didn't want Edward to act weird around me, and I sure as hell didn't want any pity from anyone. That was part of the issue, and there was also the fact that I was trying to live my life without having to be constantly missing my parents and feeling guilty about how they died. I know that people say it wasn't my fault, but I think that is was. If my dad hadn't been yelling at me he would have been focused on the road and might have seen the truck before it hit us. I haven't even told the girls about this thought that I have because I know what they would say.

Today was a Friday and I was happy that the weekend was finally here. I could spend two days with Edward without the interruption of homework, or school. I wanted to wear something special for Edward so I went through my closet and found a pair of jean shorts, a v neck t-shirt, and a pair of black ankle boots.**(pictures in profile)** I put my hair up in a pony tail and went to get some breakfast. Surprisingly I was the first one down. When I went to the fridge to get some milk I found a note addressed to me from the girls.

_Bella,_

_Rose and I are staying over at the boy's_

_house. Sorry we didn't tell you, but it was_

_a little spur of the moment. See you at school._

_Love you always,_

_Alice and Rose_

I was glad that they left a note because I would have been panicking if they hadn't. After washing out my cereal bowl I headed out the driveway and got into my car. When I turned on the radio Tokio Hotel came on, I started to sing along, making sure that I drove slow enough so that the song would finish. When it finally did I sped into the parking lot. My day has gotten off to a good start so far, and I hoped that it would keep going that way. The boy's car wasn't there yet so I was alone for the time being. Climbing out of my car I headed into school to go to my locker, there were a few people staring at me and I was growing a little worried, but I brushed it off. When I opened my locker I checked my reflection in the mirror and saw Lauren and Jessica coming towards me. Ugh. They had been extremely mean to me since I started dating Edward; they thought that they had some sort of claim on him and that I wasn't good enough. I had doubts about my being right for Edward, but I knew that we were good together and that was all that mattered.

"Hey, Bella." Sneered Lauren, she was the lead bitch in the pack.

"What do you want Lauren?" I said with a sigh as I closed my locker to face her.

"I like, just, like thought that you, like, would want to like, have something to like, remember your, like boyfriend by." She said, once again I was amazed by her lack of intelligence. I never knew that someone could be so stupid, but she proved that people could have less I.Q. than a walnut.

She handed me a picture and then she and her little whore of a follower skittered off swaying their hips trying to be sexy, to me it just looked like they needed a hip replacement.

**(Go on You Tube and listen to The Ice is Getting Thinner by Death Cab for Cutie for the next part of this chapter.)**

When I flipped over the picture to look at it tears welled up in my eyes and it felt like some one stabbed my heart with an ice pick. In the picture it looked like a party at someone's house. Edward had one hand on her ass, the other was tangled in Lauren's hair and his tongue in his mouth while she was sitting on his lap in a barley there skirt that had ridden up all the way so that if Edward took off his pants they would be having sex. One of her hands was running up his shirt, and the other was on his crotch. But the part that hurt the most was that they were both smiling.

I thought back to when the last party had taken place, and remembered that it had been last weekend when the girls and I had been in Seattle looking at a college that we were interested in. Edward had remained home and his brothers convinced him to go to the party Tyler was throwing; why they went I didn't know because they hated Tyler. But they liked parties and had gone anyway. Now it made sense, Edward had gone to be with Lauren, normally when there was a party he would do anything to get out of it, but that time he had just gone along with it.

I ran. It was the only thing that I could do. The nearest bathroom was across campus so I headed there and locked the door behind me so that no one could get in. I cried and cried, my heart was breaking and there wasn't a band aid in the world strong enough to keep it together. It wasn't as bad as when I lost my parents, but it was pretty close. To have someone you thought you loved, and who you thought loved you, betray you nothing can make sense any more. All the regrets you have, and all the guilt you hold washes over you and suffocates you until you become numb. That's what I was, numb, the only thing that registered in my heart was hurt, immense hurt that broke down all my carefully built walls and made my knees give out from under me. For how long I sat there I have no idea, nor do I care. Nothing mattered, not school, not even the fact that the girls were probably looking for me.

My tears made wet tracks down my face and then down my neck before my shirt soaked them up. There was nothing that I could do about anything anymore. So I sat there on the vacant bathroom floor, my knees pulled up and my head in my hands as I tried to make sense of my life.

A couple of bells had rang, and I still didn't move, but I finally realized that in order to make my life go on I would have to go back out into the world. Maybe I could go off on my own, I had the means to live well, and there was nothing keeping me here. The girls had Emmett and Jasper to keep them safe so I knew they were protected. It seemed like a good idea, but then again there were so many things running through my head that nothing stuck. Forcing my body onto my feet I unlocked the door and went out side into the bustling school. No one noticed my appearance, and that was best. I didn't notice faces; I was too far gone for that. All that registered was the fact that my feet were moving, and the time. I had to put on a brave face and go to the rest of my classes, my attempt at normalcy was pathetic and I knew it, but there was nothing I could do about it, I would have to do something about my class with Edward because I knew I couldn't handle that just yet and I didn't want my heart to feel the pain it had a few hours ago.

As I made my way to my fourth class I found myself hesitating to go into the class room, I hadn't thought this through, I wasn't fit to think about anything right now. I turned and headed in a zombie like state to the office to get a pass, I could probably get by with saying I wasn't feeling well in the morning, lord knows I probably look like I was sick. When I opened the door to the office Mrs. Cope looked up from typing away at the computer she was currently seated at.

"Hi, I needed a pass because I'm coming in late. I wasn't feeling well in the morning, but I'm fine now." I said trying to manage a meek smile; I failed miserably so I just gave up. She gave me a weird look, but I didn't care, I was still partially numb.

"Ok hun, I'll give you the pass and excuse your absence. Are you sure you're feeling well enough to be at school?" she asked concern apparent in her tone.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I lied.

"Sure, but if you feel sick I want you to come to the nurses office and tell her that your not well." She said, I nodded weakly and headed out the door and back to the class room, by now the class was almost half way through. I'm glad that I sit in the very front corner of the room closest to the door and Rose and Alice sit in the back. I was just trying to get through the rest of the day without having a mental breakdown; I didn't need to talk to them right now. They weren't going to have to choose between the boys and me because I would probably take myself out of this situation soon. As I entered the room it fell silent as classes tend to do when someone interrupts the lesson, I had to remind myself that this was normal and that they didn't know. I glued my eyes to the teacher and robotically walked over to him and gave him the pass. He nodded and pointed to me to go to my seat. The class passed by as it normally would and I was out of the class room seconds before the bell rang. I sprinted to my car and peeled out of the parking lot. There was no way I was enduring lunch with everybody today. Closed campus be damned, I was going out to eat today and I didn't care what the punishment was. Most likely no one would notice my absence, especially Edward; he probably had his tongue down Lauren's throat by now. The thought mad me abruptly swerve the side of the road that ran along the edge of the forest and run out. The car door was still open, but I could care less. I fell to my knees and threw up, cars were going by and I didn't move. Sitting back on my heels I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and went to get in my car again.

I decided that it was best to go and fill up my gas tank so that I could get away after school without running out and having to call someone. Even if I did run out I would probably just lock my car and walk away, from school, my family, and everything that came along with this town. I went out of town to a drug store and bought a large bottle of water, and some saltine crackers, I couldn't stomach anything else right now. I sat in the parking lot and ate. By the time I was done lunch had ended a few minutes ago. I sped back to school doing twice the legal limit and made it back from the twenty minute drive in five minutes. Mrs. Cope had unknowingly given me the excuse that I needed to miss my class where I sat next to Edward. I went to the nurse's office and told her that I wasn't feeling to well and that I needed to lie down for a while. She believed me no doubt because I looked like crap and let me be.

A while after I had pretended to be asleep the nurse left. I sat up and looked at my phone, it had been on silent this whole time and I was glad it had been. There were twenty voicemails, and thirty one calls that I had missed. I deleted all of them except for one from a number I hadn't recognized. When I opened the tex I found it was another picture of Lauren and Edward, this time she had her legs wrapped around him and he was pressing her against the wall, like the other picture they were kissing and smiling. The message attached read:

_Edward gave me your number to send this to you._

_Hope you, like, enjoy this. BTW, he is an _

_amazing kisser. Guess you won't_

_ever know what it's like again._

 _Lauren_

I was glad that I was alone again because it would have looked like I had been stabbed in the chest. I dropped the phone and it clattered and broke on the floor. I clutched at my heart clawing my chest trying to make the pain go away and leave my body. How could he be so ruthless? I wasn't made to handle this pain that I was feeling. Sob after sob wracked my body, I quickly grabbed the trash can and threw up my lunch. I lay there on the tiled floor resting my head against the padded bench that also served as a bed and welcomed the stabbing pain that I knew would come again.

I tried to quell the sobs that were ripping from my chest, but I couldn't they were too strong to stop so I let them come until they were done. By the time I had become numb once more I strained my muscles so that I could get up and leave, I dismissed the idea of my last class. No. There was no possible way that I could go through that. I was tired and I wanted to forget everything. When I exited the nurse's office I quickened my pace so that I was almost running to the parking lot and my car. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see who it was and was sorry I did. Jasper was standing with a shocked expression on his face. He was half way down the hall so I took off sprinting to my car trying to get away from him. He was following me and I knew it. When I reached my car he was upon me, I threw open the door, locked the car and started the engine. He stood there in front of my car looking at me through the glass, I was to out of it to understand the emotions playing across his face.

I gunned the engine and he jumped in shock, he didn't think that I would chance hurting him by driving. But I was a good enough driver to get passed him. I backed out of the parking space narrowly missing him by inches, but missing him all the same. When the driver's side window came parallel to him I looked straight into his eyes and the water works started, but this time the pain was more intense than ever because his eyes were so much like Edwards. He looked weird through the watery veil around my eyes, but I sped off, out of the parking lot, he just stood there.

It was dangerous to do over 95 on a curving road, but I didn't care. I drove myself to my house and abruptly stopped the car in the drive way. I left the keys laying on the driver's seat and ran out of the neighbor hood. I eventually found a pay phone with a phone book along the road and called a cab service that took you anywhere in Washington. I was glad that I had taken my wallet and jacket. I pulled my hood over my head and when the cab came I told the driver to go to the Seattle airport. When I got there I booked the next flight to L.A. I decided to go first class so I wouldn't feel so overwhelmed by the amount of people. The flight went quickly and by the time I got to L.A. it was about 6:00 am. I immediately went to the rental car place and used a fake I.D. to get a black Viper. **(Yes, people, this is a car, pic on profile.)** My fake name was Jamie Sullivan. **(Watch the movie 'A Walk to Remember' to know who this is)** after my favorite movie A Walk to Remember. The first place I went was to the bank to get another credit card, if I was going to disappear I would do it right. Then I drove around town until I found a Hilton hotel, I checked myself into a regular suite and then left. There was a place I needed to go and now was as good a time as any.

I had once said that if I ever came back to this place my soul would die. It was true, I never wanted to visit this place ever again, but now was the time for me to go back to when my pain started.

**RPOV**

Bella was gone. I felt hollow inside, my baby sister was gone and I didn't know where she went. I felt like someone had scooped out all my insides and thrown them away. Alice was the same way and the boys couldn't do anything to help. We didn't know why she left, but she did. These last few days I knew something was wrong, but I hadn't known what. I thought that she would tell me eventually. Jasper had chased after her in the parking lot, but she had nearly run him over in an effort to get away. Something was horribly wrong and I couldn't do anything about it. I hit myself repeatedly. Emmett enveloped my hands in his huge ones and I cried long and hard.

"We need to find her." I sobbed into his chest.

"We will Rosie, we will." He said into my hair.

"How about we trace her credit cards, you can do that online now with the right password." Said Jasper.

Immediately Alice and I jumped up and ran to the computer and went to our bank's website. We tried multiple passwords, but none of them were working. By now we were starting to get frantic and typed things in wrong. Then I tried typing in some of her favorite things, when I tried Tokio Hotel I finally got in. I had to suppress a grim chuckle at the fact that her password was so obvious.

I was horrified when her credit trail had ended at the Seattle airport booking a flight to L.A. She wasn't supposed to go back, none of us were. There was a silent agreement between the three of us never to re visit our pasts.

That was when it all fit into place in my mind. Bella upset. Bella disappearing. Bella going to L.A.

"No! Damnit!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the table and knocked the chair over as I sat up. Alice looked horrified because she too knew where Bella had gone.

"She can't do this to us!" shouted Alice, fresh tears running down her face.

"What are you guys talking about!" shouted a panicked Edward. The looks on the boy's faces were ones of the utmost confusion.

"She went to L.A." I said, I wasn't the one who was going to tell him, it wasn't mine or Alice's place to.

"What does that mean?" he shouted, I knew he was frustrated by our lack of communication.

"It means we're going to L.A." I said as I jumped up to get my keys. I just hope that she hasn't given up.

**BPOV**

I swiftly drove to the nearest mall and went to find the right outfit for this miserable occasion. If I was going to go there I needed to have some respect. After all, I was the one who cause all this mess in the first place. **(Clothes on profile)** When I was done buying all that I needed I went to a flower shop and got an arrangement of lilies, they were always my mother's favorite.

As I drove to the cemetery I held off the tears that were trying to force themselves out of my eyes. I parked the car along the road that led into the cemetery and made the walk that I had over a year ago. The same walk that had really finalized everything in my mind. This time I was coming to pay my respects instead of being forced to come in order for everyone to think that I was normal.

I finally reached the two stones that I was looking for. They were light up by the early afternoon sun, thought a shadow from a near by tree was slowly inching closer, threatening to shroud them in darkness. I ripped the flower arrangement apart and put half of it by each stone. By now the tears were flowing freely for the third time in two days. This time I held the sobs back inside my chest. All of the guilt that I had been harboring since the day that I realized that they were really gone washed over me in one large wave, pulling me under so that it was hard to breath. I was gasping for air and holding my sides at this point.

"You left me." I managed to get out when I had clamed down a little. I was looking at both of the stones and now I felt angry.

"You left me all alone so that I had no one! I had to live by myself for over a year thanks to you two!" I kicked both of the stones ignoring the pain it caused my foot. I continued to get all the rage out of my system.

"Do you know how guilty I felt all this time? I blamed myself for you two going off and dieing, I never wanted you to go! But you went anyway, you didn't even try to hold on and I was left on my own! I was too young to handle that shit that you put me through, I couldn't handle it! That's why I distanced myself from everyone; I stayed in that house for a year without visits from anyone! No one cared about me! No one wanted to make sure that I was ok; they only wanted some of your money! That's why so many people tried to be friends with you. And that's why they were gone when you died!" I took several deep ragged breaths.

"But I have a family now! Rose and Alice are my sisters and I have two boys who are like my brothers! I'm trying to forget you both and move on with my life but I can't! The person I thought I loved is with another girl and now I'm alone again! I can't handle this anymore! I tried I really did, but I couldn't you told me to try to follow my dreams and not dwell on the bad, but I couldn't! I'm weak, and I don't know anything any more! I'm so sorry." I said the last part quietly as I sunk to my knees on the grass, my arms hanging limply by my sides. It was then that I noticed the muffled cries coming from behind me, I didn't care, I was done and it felt good to say everything that I needed to.

I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my quivering body, they were warm and comforting. I knew who it was without having to see them. My sisters were here and that was all that mattered right now. They were the ones that kept me strong through it all and now there were here for me even though I had run away from them. I loved them with all my heart and soul. I stayed there on my knees staring at the cloudy sky for a couple of seconds before trying to stand up. My joints were a little stiff, but I managed with Alice's and Rose's support. It was then that I felt two larger pairs of arms envelope our group. I hugged everyone back with all my strength and then released them. I took a step to look at them all, none of them had dry eyes and faces, even Emmett looked like he had been balling.

This touched me deeply; they all cared enough about me to fly from Washington to find me. Edward was the only one missing, but maybe that was best right now, I wasn't sure if I could take it.

"Bella, never do that again! You don't know how worried we were about you. Rose and I couldn't even function! Why in the world would you come here, we knew what you were doing, but we hoped that you wouldn't. I love you so much and I didn't want to lose you." Said Alice, I could tell she was mad, but she was also happy that I hadn't done anything drastic.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't be in Washington. There were too many things that were running through my head at the time. I love you too, but I thought that you guys would be ok without me since you had the boys." I said, an intense look of anger crossed Rose's face and before I knew what happened she slapped me. Hard. I put a hand to my cheek to quench the burning sensation.

"Isabella Marie Hale! Don't you ever think for one minute that either Alice or I could be 'ok' with out you! Yes, we have the boys, but that doesn't replace you in any way! I thought that I had lost you for good and that scared the shit out of me! I felt so helpless, you were gone and I couldn't do anything about it." She started out shouting, but her voice quieted towards then end. I walked over and hugged her long and hard.

"Rose, I'm sorry, I was stupid and upset. I know that you don't like feeling helpless. Forgive me?" I asked stepping back to my original spot.

"You now I'll always forgive you no matter what you do. That's what sisters' do." she said with a smile.

"Bells, you are like my little sister, I would miss you too you know." Said Emmett wiping his wet cheek with a huge hand. I ran to him and tried to wrap my arms around his huge frame. He pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"I would miss you too Emmett, you're my big bear of a brother." I said smiling.

By now the sky had gotten a lot darker and it looked like it was going to start raining, but we didn't care, we were together and that was what was important. I turned to look at Jasper to apologize, but he came over and wrapped his arms around me before I could say anything. I hugged back with all my might.

"I'm so sorry for almost running you over. I was just upset, I didn't mean to almost hurt you I'm so sorry." I said whispering in his ear.

"Bella, I understand, there is nothing for me to forgive you for. You didn't hurt me; all you did was scaring me into thinking that you might crash when you were driving out on the road." He said, and in that moment I realized that even though he was a lot quieter and showed his emotions less that Emmett did, he felt everything and cared as much as anyone else.

When I was done hugging Jasper I knew I had to answer the all important question of why I was upset in the first place.

"The thing that set all this in motions was something Lauren showed me. This whole thing wasn't because of what she did; it just pushed me over the edge. I had been feeling like I needed to visit this place for a while, but I never thought I could handle it." I paused to take a breath. "Before you guys got to school Lauren and Jessica gave me a picture." I took the picture out from where I had stashed it in my bra and handed it to Alice. She gasped when she saw it and handed it to Rose, who in turn handed it to Emmett, a look of pure rage cut across his face, Jasper's reactions was similar.

"I felt my heart ripping apart so I ran to a bathroom and locked the door. I sat there until my fourth class was about to start. I never wanted to believe that this picture was recent, but I remembered that Tyler had a party last weekend, and the guys went while we went to Seattle. The evidence just kept coming and I felt pain I never had before. I went and got a pass from the office and went to my fourth class, Rose, Alice, you were both there." I paused to take a breath. "I bolted after class and went to a drug store to get water and crackers. But on my way over to get them I got sick at the thought of Edward and Lauren being together so I had to pull over."

"Eric said that when he went off campus your car was on the side of the road and you were throwing up by it." Growled Jasper, "He said that he didn't stop because he was hungry. Now he has a broken leg courtesy of Edward." I flinched slightly at the name.

"After that I came back to school planning on going to Gym, but when I was skipping bio I the nurse's office Lauren sent me another picture. She said that Edward gave it to her so that she could send the picture." I said.

"Bella, she got your number from my phone, she stole it when I was in Gym yesterday. I didn't think anything of it then but now I know why." Growled Rose. Then it clicked into place, Edward hadn't given her my number, but then again, there were still the pictures.

"That little bitch!" I snarled.

"Bella, we need to know the whole story, please continue." Said Alice.

"The picture was like the other one except Lauren's legs were wrapped around him and she was pressed against a wall. I dropped my phone and it shattered. That's when Jasper saw me coming out of the nurse's office. After I drove away I got on a plane and came here. That's all that happened." I said looking at all of them.

"Bella, those pictures were taken three months before you came to Forks. It was when Edward was a player. That was Eric's party not Tyler's. Lauren must have known that you would think that it was Tyler's. That's why she gave you the pictures." Said Jasper quietly.

Realization washed over me and I felt horrible. Tears started coming down my face for what seemed like the thousandth time in two days. **(Start listening to 'Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.)**

"No. Now he'll never forgive me. How could I mess up everything so badly?" I asked as I looked around at them. "I need to clear my head, can I have a few minutes to myself?" I asked. They all nodded their heads and I walked quickly away to the thick wood of trees that edged the cemetery. Once I was in the wood I started running, it helped me think and clear my head.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist stopping me from going any further. I knew who it was. I would have known at any time because I felt completely safe and at home. Edward.

"You could never lose my love for you no matter what you ever do. I will always love you. Forever and always. I have feelings for no one other than you. I'll be yours forever if you'll let me." He whispered into my ear. I shivered, and then it started to rain, lightly, but still enough to make us wet.

"I'm so sorry. I was afraid that you were in love with someone else. I'm stupid for not thinking that you loved me, but Lauren hit right on my insecurities, I always had doubts about whether I was good enough for you. I should have told you about my parents sooner, you deserved to know. I just didn't want you to treat me differently. I love you to. Forever and always. I want to be with you forever and with no one else." I said, my tears mixing with rain as I turned to face him. I could tell that he too was crying, but he had my favorite corked smile on his face.

His lips crashed on mine and I knew that we would be ok. Everything would be fine. There were things that I needed to tell him, but it would all work out. Hopefully.

"Forever and always, I will love you." He whispered against my lips. I repeated his words and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I loved this man and I always would. After standing in the rain and kissing Edward like I never have before we pulled apart.

"We should get back; I don't want you to get sick. Although you do look great in that dress." He smirked. Things were back to normal just like that and I was happy. I looked down at my dress and noticed that it was clinging to my body.

"Well, you don't look too bad wet either." I said, and it was true, he had been wearing a light blue shirt which had now turned see through and I could see all of his sexy muscles.

"Ok, enough of looking at my body Ms. Hale, lets get back to our friends." He laughed as he took my hand and lead me back to my family and friends.

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! SEND ME ANY COMMENTS, CONCERNS, AND ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO WEHN YOU REVIEW. IDEAS FOR THE STORY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! :) aLL PICTURES ARE ON MY PROFILE. CHECK THEM OUT. THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY. IF YOU HAVE PROBLEMS VIEWING THE PICTURES TELL ME AND ILL FIX IT.**

**LOVE YA,**

**ROSE**


	20. Story Time

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! yeah, i am a suckish person for about the billionth time, but i am just not the type of person who is good about updating, i an planning to have a soundtrack to the story which will probably be the next update, then a chapter. Reviews make me ahppy and get me just a little bit more motivated to write, if u completely bash me in a review, thank you for caring enough about my story to say something about it. I remember someone one saying that is people take the time to point out your flaws then you must have made a great impression on them. Great being used in relation to size, and not good. **

**Song for the chapter:**

**Broken by Seether and Amy Lee**

By the time we got back to everyone else we were all drenched from head to toe. Thankfully none of us had chosen to wear any white today so we were saved from having an involuntary wet t-shirt contest. I noticed immediately that the posture of my friends had relaxed a considerable amount. Rose and Alice seemed happy and content in the arms of Emmett and Jasper. The pairing was inevitable, the seemed perfect for each other now that I think about it. Rose could control Emmett enough to have him act like an adult, and Alice's perpetual perkiness counteracted Jasper's quietness.

"Can we please get out of the rain now?" asked Alice, her lips had a slight blue tinge to them. I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm starving anyway; I don't know when I ate last." We all started walking to the cars.

"I'll take my car and drive to the hotel that I found, there's a restaurant on the ground floor and there's bound to be a mall somewhere nearby for new clothes." I said walking to my car while the others trailed behind.

As I reached to open the driver side door Edward blocked my arm motioning for me to give him the keys. Seeing the look of determination in his eyes I gave up the keys peacefully. I could tell that even though he had been in a joking mood not too long ago he was still processing what had happened. None of the boys yet knew why Rose and Alice had been so afraid of me coming back to L.A.

"The directions to the hotel are programmed into the GPS." I said quietly to Edward as he started the car.

Thinking back to the events of the last few days I saw how stupid and thoughtless I had been. Never once had I actually seen the amount of pain and stress that I would bring upon the girls by leaving. I was so overwhelmed by the thought of being alone again that I had blocked all else from my mind and concentrated on making the pain lessen and go away. I didn't notice that we were at the hotel until I heard my door open and saw Edward standing there waiting to help me out. Slowly we made our way into the upscale hotel, attracting the stares of the surrounding people in the lobby. A few seconds later we were joined by the rest of the group. Together we must have looked a complete mess. My black dress clinging to my body and dark brown hair looking like a wet mop. Rose and Alice didn't look too hot either both had their hair in a wet disarray while their clothes were wrinkled and soaked. The guys were the best off because of their short hair.

"Hi, can we have a three room suite?" asked Edward, the receptionist stared blankly at him for a moment as if he was speaking German. I couldn't help but get a little angry at the way she and the rest of the women in the room were ogling him. I stomped up the desk and cleared my thorough a little. She shot me a dirty look, and I responded by kissing Edward. She huffed a little and Edward just looked smug.

"You're very cute when you are jealous." He said kissing my neck. I crossed my arms and muttered, "Stupid sexy boyfriend." He laughed and held my hand while the girl was getting our suite situated.

"Ok, you are in room 198 on the sixth floor. I hope that you will call if you need _anything_ at all." She purred in a groggy voice that I suppose sounded sexy to her.

"Oh, don't worry, he won't need anything from you." I said taking his hand and leading him over to where Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice were currently sitting. They were all talking earnestly among themselves. It made me a little self conscious because I knew that they were probably talking about what just happened. They abruptly stopped talking when we arrived which proved my fears to be true.

"We have a three room suite on the sixth floor, we can go now if we want." I said.

"Yeah, I want to go take a warm shower right about now." said Rose squeezing some of the water out of her hair onto the tile floor earning glares from the obnoxious girl at the desk. Rose shot her a death glare and she promptly returned to her papers. After taking one of the quietist elevator rides of my life we arrived at our suite.

I was a little nervous because I knew that the girls were bound to bring up what had happened and that meant that I would have to tell Edward, Emmett and Jasper why they were so scared about me.

"Bella, we still need to talk about what happened today." Said Alice, her expression was nothing but concern for me.

"I know, it's better to just get this out of the way sooner rather than later." I sighed and took a seat on a rather large armchair that faced the love seat where Jasper and Alice were cuddled together under a blanket and the couch were Emmett and Rose were sprawled across. Edward took the other love seat by himself. I could tell that he was wondering what was going to come out of my mouth. Emmett and Jasper were the same way, although to a lesser degree.

"Did you tell the guys yet?" I asked, I had to make sure if they had or not.

"No we haven't we thought it was your story to tell and not ours." Said Rose. By now all the guys looked both confused and concerned.

"What's going on here?" asked Emmett, his voice rising a little with worry.

"Well, do you remember how the girls reacted?" I asked all three of them.

"Yeah, they panicked, got angry, and cried." Said Jasper quietly, not knowing how his response would be received by me.

"To understand why they reacted like that I have to tell you a little bit about when we met and the things that took place before we met you." I said preparing to tell the long and painful story.

"I'm only going to tell you my story, and not Rose or Alice's; they can tell you when they are ready to. My parents died when I was fifteen in a car crash. My dad was a police officer in L.A. and my mom was a professor at the local community college. We had been going through a stage where we would always argue and there never seemed to be any peace at our house. One day when we were driving home from a movie my Dad started yelling at me while he was driving, I can't even remember what started the fight, but the next thing I know he turned around and a semi smashed the front end of the cruiser. I was knocked out when my head hit the metal divider. I didn't know how long I was out for but I woke up in a hospital with a doctor telling me that I had lost both my parents." I was crying by this point, Edward looked like he was struggling with himself whether to come over and comfort me or not.

"Their funeral was a month later and I hated it. There were all these fake people there who only wanted my parent's money. I was sick of having everyone pity me, I couldn't take it. I stopped going outside for the most part and never had contact with anyone. I paid a woman to go out and get what I needed to survive but that was it. This went on for several more months before I fell into an extremely deep depression, I barley had the energy to eat, and I cried for what seemed like days at a time. I had nightmares from when my parents died which I still have today.

Eventually I just got tired of life, there seemed to be nothing left that I could hold onto. There were too many things that had gone wrong any too many things that never happened. All of this just built up until I couldn't take it anymore. A big part of it was that I blamed myself for my parent's death, but that wasn't completely it." I saw Rose and Alice open their mouths to argue with me about what I had just said, but I needed to finish so I quickly started up again.

"Then one day I decided that there was nothing left for me to live for. So I grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slit my wrists. There was so much blood that I passed out." Edward looked angry, tears spilt down his cheeks, his hands clenched into fists on the arms of the chair. Emmett and Jasper were also crying, Alice and Rose looked sad, but they knew this so it wasn't as upsetting to them since they had heard it before.

"I woke up in a hospital, angry that I was still alive, but confused as to why I was. A doctor came into my room which was very empty and bland. He told me that a sales person had seen me through the window and called 911. I was held under suicide watch for a few weeks until I was deemed 'sane' and allowed to go back home. A few months later I was sent to an orphanage where I met my sisters Alice and Rose. My life has been wonderful since then, and you guys have made it even better than I could have ever hoped." I said looking around at the boys, my gaze lingering on Edward the longest.

"They were both as scarred mentally and physically as I was so I felt at home with them, I sold my house and we all decided to move to Washington. I was relieved that I had severed all my ties to this city and I knew that I couldn't handle coming back. There were too many bad emotions here for me to handle. So when I came back here they both knew that I would probably try to hurt myself again, or worse. That's why they reacted the way they did. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused to all of you. Especially you boys, you shouldn't have been burdened with worrying about me." I finished in sobs so violent that I shook the chair, immediately I felt Edward's arms around me, he was crying too and he held me until I quieted, all the while whispering to me. "I will never leave you, so help me if you try anything so stupid every again I will never forgive you. I love you too much to lose you." In that moment I knew that I truly loved him and that when ever we said those words to each other they would have more meaning than they had ever had before.

I turned, still sitting on his lap, and faced the others. Emmett was the first to speak.

"Bells, you know that I think of you as a little sister, and I know that Jasper feels the same way, so you are in no way ever a burden to us ever. We are your family whether you want us there all the time or not. I will always be there singing 'Oops I Did it Again' in front of your door at three in the morning not matter what you do." I laughed along with everyone else as a huge grin spread across his boyish face. Jasper was the next one which surprised me; he normally was the last one to say how he felt in conversations.

"Bella, you know that I'm not always the loudest person around. But if you are ever feeling like there is nothing left to do about something I will always be there for you to help in anyway I can. And if that pig Mike tries to hit on you when Edward's not around I will be the first to break his nose." This too caused another round of laughter and a sheepish smile from Jasper.

The girls were both the next to speak and they assured me that they would never leave me no matter what I did or how bad my fashion sense became, so that comforted me. Edward needed no words to convey what he wanted to say to me so he just held me.

I knew there was bound to be another story told so I just waited to see who would be the brave one and go next.

**REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEWS MAKE THE FANFICTION WORLD GO ROUND, SO KEEP THIS FICTIONAL PLANET ALIVE AND REVIEW MY STORY!!!! **

**wHO DO YOU WANT TO TELL THEIR STORY NEXT? AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR WHAT THEY TALK ABOUT BECAUSE I NEED SOME IDEAS, AND SHOULD I LUMP ALL THE CULLENS TOGETHER IN ONE STORY OR HAVE THEM H AVE SEPERATE EXPERIENCES?**

Love ya,

Rose


	21. I'm Baaaaaaaaaaaaack

Hey everyone, if you want me to start updating again just leave me a review!

Love Ya,

Rose


	22. Soundtrack

**Soundtrack Time**

Hate Me by Blue October

Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

My Never by Blue October

Life is a Highway by Rascal Flatts

Tennessee Line by Daughtry

Don't Stop Believing by Glee Cast

Undead by Hollywood Undead

Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen

Good Life by Onerepublic

Love me by Justin Bieber

Tiffany Blews by Fall Out Boy

Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls

Contagious by Boys Like Girls

Body Language by Jesse McCartney

Can't Fight This Feeling by Glee Cast

Alone by Heart

Replay by Iyaz

Secret Love by JoJo

One Less Lonely girl by Justin Bieber

Louder than Tunder by Devil Wears Prada & Rain by Creed


End file.
